Vidas Proibidas
by Diana W. Black
Summary: Esta é a história de Lily e James, um casal da alta nobreza que tem, na guerra, uma oportunidade de conhecer o proibido pela sociedade e, com isso, viver um amor impossível para a época. UA - J/L
1. Prólogo

**Vidas Proibidas**

**Prólogo**

_Condado dos Evans – Verão de 1442._

O sol ia se pondo enquanto duas crianças brincavam sob o imenso carvalho que havia sido plantado no meio do pátio do castelo.

Eram uma menina e um menino. Ela tinha nove anos e ele completaria doze em breve. Os dois mexiam livremente na terra e faziam bolas de barro, as quais empilhavam com cuidado, formando uma pequena montanha de bolinhas.

- Lily? – chamou o garoto timidamente, e ela o fitou, curiosa, os olhos verdes-esmeralda refletindo a fraca luz do sol poente. – Por que acha que eles ainda não vieram brigar conosco por estarmos brincando com o barro?

A menina pensou por um instante e deixou-se deitar sobre a relva antes de dizer:

- Mamãe disse que vamos nos casar. – Ela franziu o cenho. – Eles devem estar conversando sobre isso.

_Ela sabe_, pensou ele.

- E... O que você acha disso? – perguntou ele, encostando-se na árvore.

- Bem... – Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma nova expressão pensativa. – Não é algo que possamos mudar, não é?

- Mas e se pudesse? – ele perguntou e se amaldiçoou por isso logo em seguida.

- Como assim, Jamie? – Ela tirou algumas mechas dos cabelos acaju que o vento fazia voar em seu rosto com as mãos enlameadas.

- Eu quero dizer que... Se... Se você pudesse escolher entre casar-se ou não comigo, o que você escolheria? – Ele a mirava sem piscar, o vento brincando com seus cabelos arrepiados e escuros.

- Que bobagem! – ela exclamou. - Você sabe que o papai é quem escolhe alguém conveniente para se casar comigo. Se ele escolheu você...

- Lily! – ele interrompeu. – Esqueça que seu pai é quem escolhe o seu marido. Estou perguntando se... Se você se casaria comigo se pudesse escolher!

- Ah! – ela exclamou em sinal de entendimento. – Acho que sim. Nós brincamos juntos e você me deixa manejar a espada quando eu peço.

Fez-se um silêncio durante o qual James brincou com algumas pedras, jogando-as longe, e Lily cantarolou uma canção, baixinho.

- Sabe... – ele começou sem olhá-la. – Eu não me importaria de me casar com você, assim como não me importo de lhe emprestar a espada.

Ela riu docemente e os olhos dele brilharam com aquela visão.

- Obrigada. Tenho certeza de que você será um excelente marido. Papai diz que você vai ser um grande cavaleiro. – Lily suspirou e abriu os olhos. – Só não sei se serei uma boa esposa.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque... Ah, você sabe. Eu não gosto de ficar aprendendo música, dança e latim... Gostaria de aprender esgrima e equitação, como você.

- Não é tão divertido quanto parece. – Ele pigarreou constrangido, lembrando-se que o pai dela era seu mestre, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Mesmo assim, não há nada que você goste de aprender?

- Bem, na verdade, gosto um pouco do piano – ela murmurou. – E gosto de aprender sobre ervas medicinais.

- Isso é bom. As enfermeiras são importantes em guerras como esta – ele respondeu. – Meu pai disse que elas impedem que milhares de cavaleiros e soldados morram.

- Eu jamais poderia ser uma enfermeira de guerra – ela falou num tom triste e irritado. – "Sou uma dama e devo me comportar como uma. Devo aprender tudo o que preciso para ser uma esposa digna para meu futuro marido e senhor" – ela imitou a voz da mãe e pôs a língua para fora quando terminou.

- Deve ser realmente chato – ele disse, mais para agradá-la que para concordar.

- É! – ela se sentou, encarando-o. – Tanto que, às vezes, gostaria de ser um garoto.

- Se você fosse um garoto não poderíamos nos casar! – ele exclamou imediatamente e arregalou os olhos.

- Mas poderíamos ser companheiros e defenderíamos a Inglaterra juntos, nas guerras – ela argumentou.

- Eu gosto de você como garota – ele afirmou. – Gosto de ouvi-la cantar, e tocar... e gritar com a ama porque está cansada de só fazer isso – ele terminou num tom divertido.

- É porque não é com você – ela disse ofendida.

- Talvez, se você fizer suas obrigações corretamente, seu pai permita que aprenda mais de medicina e até equitação.

- Você acha que ele faria isso?

- Claro. Conde Evans é um homem bom e justo – ele disse num tom estranhamente sério para uma criança. Estava claro para qualquer um que olhasse aquela cena que ele desejava mais que tudo impressioná-la.

- Será que ele me ensinaria esgrima? – Ela se abraçou para se proteger do vento cortante da noite que se aproximava.

- Acho que esgrima seria demais...

Ela fez um bico, mas se conformou.

- Vou tentar! – Lily afirmou, pondo-se de pé.

- Esforce-se ao máximo em suas obrigações como dama e futura condessa. – James levantou-se também. – Se ele mesmo assim não permitir que você aprenda, pode ser que eu a ensine quando nos casarmos.

- Você faria isso? – os olhos dela faiscaram de excitação.

- Com prazer – ele respondeu, sorrindo e passando a mão suja pelos cabelos rebeldes.

Uma porta se abriu ao fundo e dela saiu uma mulher alta e loira.

- Senhorita Lily! – ela gritou para a pequena. – Venha já tomar o seu banho! Se sua mãe a pegar nesse estado, terá um acesso!

- Já vou, ama Minnie! – ela gritou em resposta. – Onde está Meggae?

- Esperando-a no quarto de banho – respondeu a ama. – Não se demore!

A mulher voltou a entrar pela porta, deixando-a aberta para que a menina passasse. Lily voltou-se para James, limpando a mão pequena na roupa e estendendo-a para ele, numa pose de pequena _lady_. Ela havia decidido se esforçar o máximo possível em suas aulas para que pudesse pedir que lhe fossem dadas outras aulas.

- Torne-se um grande cavaleiro para que nos casemos, senhor James Potter. – Ele segurou a mão suja da menina e beijou-a suavemente.

- Prometo que assim farei, senhorita Lily Evans. – O menino fez uma mesura.

- Já é tarde – ela disse, fazendo também uma leve mesura e olhando para o local por onde sol sumia. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Tenha bons sonhos, senhorita. – Ele sorriu, mais uma vez hipnotizado pelos olhos da pequena.

Lily virou-se de costas e correu até a porta, onde parou, e virou-se para trás vagarosamente. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o de James e ela sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia, um sorriso radiante. Segurou então os lados da túnica e correu para dentro do castelo no momento em que a ama voltava a chamá-la.

* * *

NB - Livinha: Ah, que maravilha ter o prazer e o privilégio de ser beta de sua primeira estória, Di!! O Prólogo já me fez ter vontade de querer ler cada vez mais! Muito romance vindo a caminho! Uma Lily obstinada, o que sei que não poderia ser diferente. Um James apaixonado por essa ruivinha de personalidade! Ávida por mais, querida! Beijos pra você.

NA - Primeiro tenho que agradecer por ter uma beta tão fofa e indicá-la pra todos: Mistério de Starta e Dez Beijos, gente!

Como já postei na Floreios, vou copiar aqui o que disse lá:

Hm.. Oi! Bem, aqui estou, muitas inseguranças e medos depois, postando o prólogo da minha fic. Confesso: tô MORRENDO de medo de ninguém gostar, de estar horrível e... e... Aiai.

Chega de drama. A história é a seguinte: eu adoro escrever e tenho escrito essa fic há um tempo, às vezes, pensando em postar, às vezes, não. Então, surgiu essa idéia e eu tive tanto apoio que fui meio que coagida a postar!

É uma fic UA (obviamente) e NC18 num futuro. Se passa no século quinze, transição da idade média para a idade moderna, na alta nobreza da Inglaterra, durante a Guerra dos Cem Anos. (que na verdade durou 116, como brincou a minha beta). Vai ser romance, aventura, ação, drama, um pouco de tudo.

É muito difícil saber sobre os costumes e fatos daquela época, portanto, perdoem-me as gafes e saibam que várias delas serão propositais, não vão afetar nada nem fazer perder o sentido. (não vou enfiar uma geladeira na fic, prometo!)

Acho que sobre a fic é isso, espero que vocês gostem e comentem sinceramente!

Agora, à minha parte favorita: AGRADECIMENTOS.

Livia: Preciso nem falar, não é, Terrível? Você foi, tipo, essencial! GENTE! Essa menina descobriu até o TÍTULO perfeito pra fic. ashusahsauhsa Muito, muito, obrigada. E não esquece que pode me falar qualquer coisa, ok? Beeeeijo!

Naty: Incentivo é apelido. Muitíssimo obrigada e espero que goooste, dançarina de bellydance! Beijo!

Sally: Lembra que quando eu mal conhecia você (sabe, a Nika) eu coloquei uma foto da 'Sally Owens' no topico Wanted pra procurar você? Até hoje fico pensando de onde tirei coragem pra brincar com a mestra daquele jeito! Bem, muito obrigada pelo apoio, saiba que SEI que vou precisar de ajuda e se vc achar algo historicamente incorreto pode me dizer, tá? Brigadaaaa! Beijos.

Clarinha: Não vou agradecer a você. Você me AMEAÇOU! Hehe. Brigada! Beijo, mana!

Sô: Conheço muito pouco mas já me identifiquei bastante (clube das inseguras de plantão), admiro seu trabalho apesar de conhecer pouco dele, muiiito obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo! Beijo.

Bruna: AAAH! Essa coisa mais chuchu que me recebeu tão bem no fórum! (merchân: ) Muiiito obrigada pelas palavras doces e pelas brincadeiras! Beeeijo!

Paty, Pri e Pam: (tenho que puxar saco das donas do fórum, afinal elas me suportam lá) Sempre inspiração pra pobre novata, sim? Muito obrigada por tuuuudo! abraça roda e afofa ahauhauahuahau!

Max: Eu seeeei que você vai enxer a paciência, mas... O morcegão do Lumus não pode faltar, né? Sempre elogiando, fazendo piadas e exigindo caps... Beijo!

Acho que é isso! Se eu esqueci de alguém TRILHÕES de pedidos de desculpas, me avisa que na próxima eu me desculpo!

Como sempre digo: eh minha primeira vez, sejam carinhosos...

(mais) Beijos!

**Diana Black**.


	2. Laços

**Vidas Proibidas**

**Laços**

_Região de Watford – Outono de 1445_

James limpou o suor do rosto, permanecendo parado e atento a qualquer movimento à sua volta. O rapaz estava exausto, com fome e seu corpo tremia devido ao frio terrível que fazia naquela madrugada nevoenta.

- O sol não tardará a nascer – murmurou para si mesmo, como se tentasse convencer o próprio corpo de que só precisaria agüentar um pouco mais. – Não vai demorar a raiar o dia.

Ele ouviu um farfalhar de folhas às suas costas e se virou na mesma hora. A espada em punho, firme, os olhos bem abertos.

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou, e sua voz saiu rouca.

- Não vai querer saber – respondeu uma voz forte.

- Se não quisesse, não perguntaria – replicou. – Saia e lute como um homem.

- Você não é um homem – a voz falou num tom risonho.

- Saia daí e vamos ver quem é o quê – respondeu, um sorriso também lhe povoando os lábios.

James gostava de pessoas bem humoradas tanto quanto de cavalos e armas.

- As regras dizem que você deve esperar para ver se o inimigo irá desistir ou atacar – disse a voz, e mais uma vez o barulho de folhas secas sendo despedaçadas foi ouvido entre os cricrilar dos grilos.

- Não gosto de fugir – respondeu com simplicidade.

- Não é você quem vai fug...

- Nem de perder uma boa batalha – interrompeu. – Ficaria, pois, satisfeito, se saísse logo daí.

- Não estou aqui para satisfazê-lo – disse o homem.

- Está aqui para me incomodar, então. – O garoto riu.

- É mais ou menos esse o espírito da coisa – disse o desconhecido.

James permaneceu em silêncio, tentando manter a espada firme apesar do frio.

- Você parece cansado...

- É só impressão sua – respondeu, de imediato, o garoto.

- Está há quanto tempo no treinamento?

- Três dias e três noites – respondeu.

- É muito tempo para um garoto – ponderou a voz. – Você fez algo errado?

- Se o senhor considerar errado que eu queira ser comandante, sim.

- Comandante, é? – a voz pareceu ligeiramente admirada e James sorriu de leve.

- É – respondeu. – Mas o senhor deve saber que esse é um teste para escudeiro.

- Sei, sim – confirmou o homem. – Só os melhores se tornam comandantes, rapaz.

- Eu vou ser o melhor – afirmou o rapaz.

O homem gargalhou alto, mas um novo barulho de folhas sendo quebradas não passou despercebido pelos ouvidos atentos de James.

- Por que quer comandar uma infantaria?

- Não quero comandar uma infantaria – disse, franzindo o cenho. – Quero comandar uma cavalaria, uma legião.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram e James se sentiu nervoso com aquela quietude.

- Quem é seu mestre? – disse o desconhecido de repente.

- Conde Evans.

Ele ouviu novos sinais de movimentação, e dessa vez pareciam mais próximos. O garoto sabia que um duelo estava a caminho. Seu coração batia tão descompassado que parecia querer saltar do peito, seu corpo esquentara com a eminência de uma luta e a típica sensação de excitação que antecedia um embate começava a invadi-lo.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar aí escondido? – perguntou James.

Esse sentimento de provocação sempre tomava conta dele. Não resistia à tentação de brincar com seu adversário e fazê-lo querer matá-lo. Talvez fosse para aliviar a terrível sensação de estar machucando ou matando alguém, justificar seus atos com o fato de estar protegendo sua própria vida.

- Você tem a língua afiada, rapaz – a voz disse, sem se alterar.

- É o quem dizem.

- Você tem medo da morte?

James riu.

- O senhor acha que alguém que passa três dias e três noites no meio de uma mata como essa para alcançar prestígio e obter a mera possibilidade de alcançar o cargo de comandante da cavalaria tem medo da morte?

- Acho – respondeu, e James sentiu pela primeira vez o medo apossar-se dele. – Acho que teme a morte sim. Por que quer esse cargo?

- Porque prometi a alguém. – James se viu relaxando levemente com aquela conversa amena.

- Uma dama, certo?

- Certo.

- Não acredito que seja uma boa causa – disse o desconhecido, soltando o ar pela boca audivelmente. – Se ela vai ser casar com você de qualquer modo, para que o sofrimento?

- Não é só por ela – respondeu. – É por meu pai.

- E por que não por você?

- Porque sou um nobre e nada faço apenas por mim.

- E a sua dignidade? – replicou a voz.

- Minha dignidade e minha honra estão na minha devoção ao meu Deus, aos meus pais e à minha pátria.

- Pretende ser cavaleiro até quando?

- Até o último dia da minha vida.

- Vejo que não consigo fazê-lo ter raiva – constatou o homem, mais uma vez em tom de admiração.

- Poucos conseguem. – James riu. – Você não me conhece o suficiente para saber o que pode me fazer ter raiva.

- Se é assim, vamos ao duelo.

- Finalmente! – exclamou o jovem.

- Mas, antes, uma última pergunta. A quem você serve?

- À Inglaterra.

- Então, poderemos lutar como iguais.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

_Condado dos Evans – Verão de 1448._

A jovem filha dos Evans caminhava em direção ao quarto de banho. Estava perdida em conjecturas. Seu pai dissera que tinha algo a lhe dizer e sua curiosidade não a deixava em paz desde então.

A ruiva abriu a porta de madeira mecanicamente e foi trazida de volta à realidade quando sentiu algo frio entrar em contato com sua pele alva e coberta pelos finos tecidos orientais.

- Meggae! – gritou Lily enquanto Meggae ria. – Olhe só o que você fez!

- Lily, você não é de açúcar. Pare de reclamar! – ordenou Meg.

- Não reclamaria se estivesse de combinação! – voltou a gritar. – Mas eu ainda estou vestida!

- Tudo bem, da próxima vez eu espero – resmungou em resposta.

- Não, Meg. Você não vai esperar.

- Por quê? – Meggae perguntou para depois voltar a rir. – Eu sabia que você tinha gostado!

- Não é isso – sussurrou Lily perigosamente. – É porque eu vou... matá-la!

E, com essas palavras, a ruiva desembainhou a espada que ganhara do pai alguns anos antes e saltou em direção à sua presa. Meg escorregou para trás de um grande barril cheio de água para se proteger e puxou também a espada que levava junto a si.

As duas andaram lentamente em torno do barril com as espadas em punho, primeiro para a direita, depois para a esquerda, mantendo o contato visual e o mesmo ritmo de passos. Lily levantou a espada lentamente e deu mais dois passos para a esquerda antes de atacar. Meg defendeu a tempo e o atrito agudo das espadas ecoou pelo recinto de paredes de pedra. As duas pularam para o lado, onde não havia barril para atrapalhar o embate, apenas água espalhada pelo chão, e iniciaram um duelo rápido.

Primeiro, Meg encurralou Lily entre ela e a parede, em seguida, a ruiva inverteu o jogo, fazendo com que a adversária retrocedesse até o meio do recinto. Meg deu uma estocada com a espada em direção ao peito da amiga e a mesma esquivou do golpe, abaixando-se e aplicando-lhe uma rasteira eficaz.

Lily apontou então a espada para o pescoço da morena.

- Seu último pedido? – perguntou a ruiva, a expressão superior e altiva.

- Um banho, por favor! – As duas riram.

A ruiva abaixou a espada e estendeu a mão para ajudar Meg a se levantar.

Aproveitando-se da vantagem de ter a adversária desarmada, Meggae puxou-a para o chão molhado, onde a ruiva caiu de costas.

Meg teve tempo para ficar de pé e apontar a própria espada para o peito da amiga.

- Seu último desejo? – repetiu a pergunta, adquirindo o mesmo ar arrogante.

- Uma luta justa e honrada! – exclamou Lily.

- Concedido!

A morena jogou a espada no chão e a ruiva imitou-a. Elas rolaram no chão, uma tentando imobilizar a outra, e não notaram quando a porta do quarto foi aberta.

- O que significa isso? – a frase foi dita lenta e pausadamente por uma voz feminina muito conhecida.

As duas amigas se colocaram de pé quase que imediatamente.

À porta, encontrava-se a condessa Evans, mãe de Lily. Era uma mulher ruiva, com um ar nobre e aristocrático, olhos azuis e estatura mediana. Conhecida por todos por sua severidade, a condessa poderia intimidar qualquer um com um simples olhar.

- Vou repetir a minha pergunta – ela disse, andando até a filha e a dama de companhia. – O que significa isso?

Elas mantiveram a cabeça baixa, não apenas em sinal de subordinação, mas também para que a mulher não visse que elas riam baixo.

Lily inspirou profundamente e ergueu a face corada pela movimentação.

- Me desculpe, mamãe – falou; mesmo que a situação fosse divertida, tinha muito respeito por sua mãe. – Estávamos apenas treinando esgrima e nos empolgamos demais.

- Ah, claro – a senhora Evans ergueu o rosto de um modo que os nervos do pescoço ficassem assustadoramente salientes. – _Isso_ de novo. Não sei onde Lionel estava com a cabeça quando permitiu que vocês aprendessem esgrima.

- Eu aprendo a cavalgar e a lutar porque estamos numa guerra contra a França desde que nasci e eu preciso saber me defender caso seja necessário.

A mulher bufou.

- Desde pequena você se comporta como um pajem mal instruído! Não consegue agir como uma legítima dama nem que sua vida dependa disso. Posso concordar que queira aprender línguas, medicina e aritmética, mas esgrima e equitação não são aulas dadas a _ladys_, Lily. Você precisa se concentrar nas aulas de bordado e música, ou seu futuro marido desistirá do casamento!

- Mais uma vez essa história de futuro marido, não é? – Lily estava extremamente vermelha e os olhos semicerrados encaravam a mãe. – Se não tivesse que me casar com o tal filho do Conde Potter, não precisaria disso. Aprender a coordenar uma casa e me portar bem à mesa não tem utilidade! Até uma escrava pode fazer isso, _mamãe_. Quero defender meu país!

- Se continuar com essas idéias malucas de se tornar uma espécie de cavaleira ou de freqüentar a universidade...

- Mas é o que eu quero! – ela exclamou virando-se de costas e pondo-se a andar enquanto gesticulava. – Quero me tornar uma médica e ajudar as pessoas! O que há de errado em querer ajudar os outros? Não é o que um verdadeiro nobre deve fazer? Defender os mais fracos e ajudar os necessitados?

- O que quero dizer, minha filha – a condessa prosseguiu em um tom mais brando –, é que se continuar com essas suas idéias altruístas e utópicas, não vai haver nenhum cavaleiro que queira se casar com você.

- Eu não me importo – ela respondeu com simplicidade. – Não preciso me casar com alguém que só quer que eu fique em casa dando ordens aos empregados ou cuidando de crianças e do condado...

A menina silenciou ao perceber que tocara num ponto sensível. Sua mãe começava a ficar tão vermelha quanto Lily estivera minutos antes e ela sabia que era porque a função da mãe enquanto esposa do conde Evans era exatamente a que explicitara: manter a ordem no condado de seu marido.

A condessa fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar.

- A função de uma mulher é ajudar seu marido no que ele precisar.

- Tenho que sacrificar meus sonhos e ideais por meu marido, no entanto, o que _ele_ fará por mim?

- Ele a protegerá com sua vida! – a mulher quase gritou, descontrolando-se por um instante. – Seu marido a presenteará com a maior dádiva que uma mulher pode ter: um filho!

- E se eu não quiser um filho e puder me proteger sozinha? – Lily argumentou, parando de andar e virando-se para a mãe com os olhos vermelhos.

- Não podemos fazer isso, minha filha. Deus nos trouxe ao mundo para que procriássemos e vivêssemos em função de nossos maridos. Somos do homem com quem nos casamos e devemos fazer tudo para não envergonhá-lo e ajudá-lo sempre. Essa é a vontade divina.

Houve um ou dois minutos de silêncio em que as duas mulheres permaneceram caladas.

- Por... – Ela limpou algumas lágrimas que caíam com o lenço molhado que levava no decote. – Por que as camponesas podem escolher com quem se casar?

- Porque elas não têm o fardo da nobreza e da riqueza para carregar. Porque elas não têm a sorte de ter um grande homem que as guie como nós. Elas podem se casar com quem quiserem, porque não tem nada, e o seu marido será apenas alguém com quem partilhar seu sofrimento, ter filhos e...

- _Amar_? – a ruiva mais jovem perguntou, suplicante.

- Não exatamente. – A mulher pareceu desconcertada. – Lily, todas essas camponesas dariam o direito de escolher seu marido para terem tudo o que você tem.

- E eu daria tudo o que tenho para ser _livre_ – ela respondeu, não mais chorando. – Daria tudo o que tenho, cada jóia, tinta e tecido fino pelo poder de realizar meus sonhos e ter um amor como o cantado pelos trovadores. Um amor que possa ser escolhido por mim.

- Tenho certeza de que você será muito feliz – a mulher disse, prensando os próprios lábios, segurando as próprias lágrimas. – Desde que seu marido a respeite, você será feliz.

- Mas e se...

- Não existe outra possibilidade – interrompeu Sophie. – Uma mulher nobre deve ser digna, se comportar bem, fazer um bom casamento, aumentar as riquezas da família, ser uma boa esposa e uma boa mãe. Isso deve ser mais que suficiente para fazê-la imensamente feliz, minha menina.

- Entendo. – Lily havia perdido a coloração rósea que lhe dava tanta vida, estava branca como um pergaminho e inexpressiva.

- Por mais que se queira que seja diferente – disse a senhora Evans –, esse é o nosso destino e a nossa missão. É a vontade de Deus.

- Certo – confirmou Lily, mais uma vez. – Além disso, eu... eu já tenho muitos privilégios que a maioria das moças nobres não têm – argumentou, mais para si, do que para e mãe. – Tenho muita... _sorte_.

- Sim, minha querida.

Mãe e filha se abraçaram, num gesto de mútuo entendimento daqueles que dividem um mesmo fardo.

- Você, meu anjinho – Sophie Evans afagou a bochecha da filha –, precisa se preparar para cumprir a sua missão. – Lily levantou o rosto de menina e fitou a mãe firmemente. – Não precisa deixar a esgrima, a equitação, ou as aulas de medicina avançada. Precisa apenas entender o que é primordial e agir de acordo, tudo bem?

- Sim – respondeu com firmeza, afastando-se da mãe – Agirei como uma verdadeira dama como se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Ela depende.

As duas se olharam, o escuro azul em contraste com o claro verde, até que a senhora Evans desviou o olhar, depositou um beijo na testa da filha e seguiu em direção à porta.

- Um dia essa guerra vai acabar – afirmou a condessa enquanto caminhava. – E você tem que estar preparada, pois vai se casar.

- Sim, senhora – Lily disse, olhando para as costas da mãe. – Eu estarei, como rege a lei Divina.

- Até lá... – Sophie disse, parando à porta, sem se virar. – Eu acredito que uma brincadeira na hora do banho não fará mal.

Com essas palavras a condessa Evans se retirou, deixando a filha com um fraco sorriso no rosto e um olhar decidido.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por essa discussão, Lily – Meg falou, depois de fechar a porta.

- Não sinta – disse a ruiva, virando-se para a dama de companhia. - Foi uma discussão muito útil, como aquelas que o professor de filosofia diz serem necessárias para o entendimento.

- Claro – a morena confirmou com a cabeça. – Você não acha o professor de filosofia muito elegante?

- Oras, sua...! É por isso que você nunca responde as perguntas do senhor Blair corretamente! Fica prestando atenção no quão garboso ele é?

- Eu... Sim. – Meggae abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Sabe o que você merece? – Meg ouviu os passos de Lily pelo quarto e fechou os olhos, amedrontada.

- Ser proibida de freqüentar as aulas com a senhorita? – sugeriu num fio de voz.

- Não. – Os passos se aproximaram dela e pararam – Um bom... banho!

Lily derramou toda uma bacia de água sobre a cabeça da dama de companhia com um sorriso satisfeito. Porém, assustou-se ao ver que a morena ria abertamente da brincadeira.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou.

- De alegria! – Meg respondeu e abaixou-se para pegar as espadas no chão – Pensei que ia me castigar por ter dito aquilo do senhor Blair.

Lily riu.

- E eu castigo alguém por dizer a verdade? – Lily perguntou baixo, enquanto a amiga punha as espadas sobre uma alta prateleira de mogno. – Só não conte a ninguém que lhe contei isso.

- Jamais, senhorita Evans – Meg brincou num tom formal, fazendo uma mesura. – Agora, acredito que devamos tomar um certo banho, já esperam a senhorita à mesa.

- Com certeza – respondeu a ruiva enquanto desfazia o laço que prendia sua túnica.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

_Região de Winchester – Primavera de 1450_

A porta do recinto se abriu e a luz invadiu o local por tempo suficiente para que um rapaz de estatura média entrasse. Ele parou e olhou em volta, esperando que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão.

- Potter? – perguntou uma vou rouca.

- Black? – disse o outro em tom de surpresa.

- É – Black afirmou, levantando-se. – Como foi?

- Magnífico – respondeu.

- Você venceu o homem, James? – espantou-se Black.

- Dessa vez, sim. – Ele riu, visivelmente feliz. – Mas eles disseram que não acabou o teste. Você venceu?

- Não duelei com Moody – disse em tom de chateação enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo sobre um monte de palha a um canto. – Meu adversário foi Malfoy.

- Fácil, então – debochou James. – Aquela dama mal consegue segurar uma espada.

- Confesso que ele melhorou um pouco desde a nossa infância – afirmou Black. – Mas nada que dificultasse meu trabalho.

- Sei... – James recostou-se na parede. – Espero que a próxima parte não seja tão difícil... Estou exausto, poderia dormir por três dias...

- Ainda vai demorar. Eles disseram que trariam o lanche. Talvez precisemos passar a noite aqui.

- Eu não me importo... Adoro dormir na palha.

- Prefiro a companhia de uma dama à sua, se quer saber.

James se deitou e fechou os olhos, ainda rindo do que amigo dissera, e viu-se engolfado pela escuridão aconchegante. Só descansaria por alguns instantes e quem sabe se levantaria mais disposto...

O rapaz abriu os olhos. Estava naquele mesmo palheiro, mas o amigo não estava mais lá. Devia ter dormido demais. Observou quando a porta se abriu e uma pessoa coberta com uma capa negra entrou.

Ele se levantou num reflexo de proteção e levou a mão à espada.

- Não se preocupe – disse uma voz doce e infantil vinda de baixo do capuz. – Não lhe farei mal.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, sentindo um perfume floral lhe invadir os sentidos e o coração acelerar. Seria uma bruxa?

- Você não se lembra de mim? – ela perguntou, parecendo decepcionada.

- Você...?

- Sou eu, Jamie. – O coração dele pareceu querer saltar do peito com a menção do apelido.

- Lily? – ele perguntou, prendendo a respiração.

Ela riu fracamente e moveu a cabeça em confirmação, caminhando silenciosamente até ele.

- O que você faz aqui? Eu... Eu não sabia que você viria...

- Shhhh! – Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele. – Não faça barulho, Jamie. Podem no ouvir!

- Por que...? – Mas as palavras dele se perderam quando ela baixou o capuz.

Os olhos verdes, exatamente como ele se lembrava. Os cabelos ruivos mais escuros e muito longos descendo em camadas pelas costas. A boca pequena e vermelha rodeada por pequenas sardas.

- Você está... – Ele realmente pretendia elogiá-la, mas ela não pareceu querer ouvir, já que o empurrou sobre a palha mais uma vez e sorriu sedutoramente. – Lily...

E pela segunda vez ele não encontrou palavras, pois ela abriu a capa escura, dando-lhe a visão angelical de seu corpo branco e frágil quase nu, a não ser por uma camisola branca rendada que lhe caia até os pés.

- Eu sou sua James... – ela sussurrou, abaixando-se em direção a ele e engatinhando, sem deixar de encará-lo. – Sempre e só sua...

Sentindo o corpo ardente de desejo e a respiração rasa, James esperou até que ela pousasse o corpo leve sobre o seu e a abraçou. Lily sorriu, afagando-lhe a bochecha, e tocando seus narizes numa carícia delicada e carinhosa. Ele girou, passando por cima dela e observando o rosto delicado e infantil de que tanto sentira falta. Rendendo-se então à saudade e à vontade, abaixou-se para tomar-lhe a boca cor de maçã e esquecer-se dos anos que passara desejando-a, sonhando com ela...

- JAMES! – gritou Black, tirando-o de seu sonho antes que seus lábios pudessem sentir o gosto dos da ruiva.

- Que há, Sirius? – resmungou, mantendo os olhos fechados, como se esperasse que o sonho fosse voltar e continuar de onde havia parado.

- A comida – falou. – Chegou agora há pouco. Se não vier comer logo, vai acabar.

James sentiu o estômago roncar e algo lhe dizia que não voltaria a sonhar. Num suspiro irritado, o rapaz resolveu que era melhor se sentar, comer e esquecer que mais uma vez sonhava com ela.

- Você me deixou falando sozinho, Potter – informou o amigo, e pela primeira vez, James reparou nele.

- Minhas desculpas – pediu, abocanhando um pedaço generoso de pão. – Seu cabelo está grande.

- As mulheres gostam assim – Black indicou e coçou a própria barba espessa e o bigode escuro.

James riu abertamente.

- Você quer dizer que a sua prima gosta assim, não é?

- Bella também prefere assim – disse. – Mas as garotas de Londres dizem que fico melhor assim.

- Sei... – James comeu um pouco mais do cereal.

- Espero que esteja menos cansado – continuou Sirius, servindo-se também dos cereais. – Por que disseram que vai ser uma luta extraordinária.

James engoliu o que mastigava.

- Não seria bom se fosse fácil, não é?

- É... – concordou. – Você não me contou como foi seu duelo com Moody!

James sorriu e bebeu um pouco do vinho. Outros rapazes que se encontravam escondidos pela escuridão se aproximaram para ouvir.

- Foi incrível – disse o jovem. – Ele se lembrou de quando me encontrou no meu teste de escudeiro!

- Pare de lengalenga e conte logo, Potter! – ordenou Sirius.

- Certo. – Ele mastigou os cereais rapidamente e limpou a boca com um guardanapo sujo. – Moody entrou na arena sorrindo daquele jeito macabro e engraçado. Perguntou se eu era o Potter e eu confirmei. Ele perguntou se eu estava preparado e se ainda tinha a mesma índole. Eu disse que sim, mas que dessa vez não perderia para ele. Moody ficou me olhando, me analisando com aquele olho estranho, até que sorriu e desembainhou a espada. "_Espero que esses cinco anos tenham lhe feito bem, Potter. Porque eu não terei piedade do aprendiz do conde Evans_", foi o que ele disse. Eu falei que não aceitaria que tivesse pena alguma, e também tirei a espada.

James bateu a mão na bainha onde a espada que seu pai lhe dera se encontrava e sorriu para todos.

- Então eu disse a ele que esperava que a idade não o prejudicasse no embate e ele _rosnou_ pra mim. Não riam! – alertou. – Ele disse para eu me calar, pois eu era apenas uma criança no que diz respeito à arte da luta. Eu confirmei e acrescentei que mesmo assim era o melhor...

- Você não poderia passar sem mentir, não é? – interrompeu Sirius. – Às vezes duvido da sua honra, Potter. Todos sabem que eu sou o melhor!

- Ah! – James sorriu de lado. – Sim, você é o melhor, Pads. Mas depois de mim.

- Ora, seu...

- Fique quieto, Sirius! Querem ouvir a minha história, não a sua. – Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar mordaz e olhou para o outro lado. – Então, começamos a lutar. Ele não teve piedade. Me atacou ferozmente, só que eu não sou o mesmo garoto de cinco anos atrás, e eu disse isso a ele. Falei que fui à guerra, vi o quanto de sangue é derramado e conheci a crueldade humana, assim como o valor da vida. Moody apenas riu de mim e afirmou que era só o começo. E nós lutamos minutos e horas a fio. Ele rígido, sempre repetindo _"Vigilância constante, Potter, ou vai perder um braço!"_, e eu incansável. Sabem como é, quando lutamos não sentimos o cansaço ou a dor, apenas queremos vencer.

James parou e pegou o cálice de prata, bebericou um pouco mais da bebida e fez uma pausa estratégica para aguçar a curiosidade de seus ouvintes.

- Algum tempo depois, então, ele me encurralou – disse mais baixo. – Me prendeu entre a parede e ele, a única coisa que nos separava era a minha espada, que segurava a dele logo à frente do meu rosto. Moody disse que talvez eu devesse agir mais e falar menos, que talvez não fosse o suficiente para realizar meus sonhos de garoto. – James pensou por um instante em tudo o que lhe passou pela cabeça no momento que narrava e sorriu, orgulhoso. – Foi aí que eu pensei em tudo o que havia conquistado, nas pessoas que esperavam o melhor de mim e empurrei-o para trás, tornando-me ainda mais veloz e certeiro.

- Que narrativa imparcial... – comentou Sirius, e os outros riram.

- Que engraçado – ironizou James, para em seguida ignorar o amigo. – E depois disso, não houve chances para o velho Alastor Moody. Eu derrubei sua espada e passei por trás dele, para deixar a espada bem firme contra a garganta e não permitir que ele escapasse.

Os olhos dos ouvintes estavam arregalados e cheios de admiração. James se endireitou e mordeu outro pedaço de pão antes de continuar.

- E quando eu parei, cansado e começando a sentir as dores da luta, na posição que o deixava sem saída, que garantia minha vitória, ele começou a rir! – James riu simplesmente com a lembrança e meneou a cabeça. – Ah, o velho Moody. Vocês vão conhecê-lo! – informou aos seus espectadores. – É um cavaleiro genial. Um tanto excêntrico, mas nada realmente assustador como falam. Bem, ele riu abertamente. Eu diria que gargalhou. E quando finalmente parou para respirar, me disse: "_Potter, Potter, sempre me surpreendendo. Sempre o mesmo ardor em batalha e sempre os mesmos objetivos..._", ele pediu que eu o soltasse, e eu obedeci. Me observou então por algum instantes e disse que eu tinha passado, com louvor, no penúltimo teste, e que foi um prazer para ele realizar meu teste. Disse também que se eu conseguisse vencer a última fase, poderia acompanhá-lo em seu batalhão, como subcomandante.

Sussurros e assovios de admiração foram ouvidos: o batalhão do velho Moody nunca perdia. Era a mais temida em terra ou no mar, em todo o ocidente, e todos desejavam fazer parte dela.

- E você aceitou? – perguntou um garoto pálido, de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros.

- Bem, não poderia aceitar porque não passei na última parte do teste – iniciou ele, observando o rapaz que perguntou com interesse. – Mas o que eu disse a ele foi: "_Lamento ter que declinar, comandante. Mas pretendo ter meu próprio batalhão, minha própria infantaria, minha própria cavalaria. E quem sabe alcance toda a sua fama e tenha todo o seu poderio militar algum dia_". Ele ficou surpreso, sabem? – Um rapaz ruivo comentou algo semelhante a "não é para menos" e James teve certeza de ter ouvido "arrogante ambicioso" de algum dos cantos escuros do recinto, mas não se importou. Nunca se importava. – Ele me olhou espantado e me disse algo que não me agradou muito de imediato, mas que posso dizer, agora faz algum sentido.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou o mesmo garoto de olhos fundos.

- Disse que eu era ambicioso, mas que ninguém jamais chegou longe sem ambição. – James tamborilou os dedos no cálice. – Mas ele também disse que o meu futuro seria muito diferente do dele, se eu tivesse sorte. E me mandou para cá.

- Eu o imaginava mais cruel... – comentou o pálido desconhecido.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou James.

- Lupin – respondeu. – Remus Lupin.

- Lupin é francês – disse James, visivelmente desconfiado. – O que você faz num teste de ingleses?

- Sou francês – afirmou. – Mas quero me juntar ao exército britânico.

- Por quê? – intrometeu-se Sirius, tão desconfiado quanto o amigo.

- Porque amo a terra de vocês muito mais do que a minha. Porque tenho mais fé no seu exército e em seus ideais. Serei fiel à Inglaterra, garanto-lhes.

- E os seus pais? – questionou Potter.

- Não se importam comigo. Tenho outros quinze irmãos que lhes dão alegria suficiente para que não se lembrem de mim. Eu não sou o filho que eles sonhavam.

- Por não partilhar os ideais franceses? – supôs Sirius.

- Não. Por ser admirador das artes e estudioso das ciências – falou e baixou a voz. – E por ir contra a Igreja.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio e alguns dos aspirantes o olharam com escárnio. James e Sirius apenas trocaram um rápido olhar entre si.

- Não somos grandes admiradores das artes – afirmou James. – Mas temos algum conhecimento das ciências e somos nobres adeptos do comércio burguês.

- Achamos que o tempo dos cavaleiros está por acabar – disse Sirius. – Mil anos de luta e honra serão esquecidos, e os burgos crescerão ainda mais do que tem crescido e se tornarão o centro das atividades.

- Não que não lutemos por Deus, ou não acreditemos na fé cristã – apressou-se a dizer James. – Simplesmente sabemos unir o útil ao agradável, e qualquer um que saiba usar a razão e não seja cego pela cobiça é capaz de ver o que o futuro nos guarda.

- O fim da grande nobreza – completou Lupin, admirado em ter encontrado simpatizantes de suas idéias. – O início de uma nova classe, de um tempo de luz e razão.

- Certamente – concordou Sirius.

James sorriu.

- Fico feliz em saber que realmente compartilhamos ideais semelhantes...

- Freqüentei Paris por alguns anos – disse Remus.

- Oxford – informou Sirius.

- Se puder prosseguir... – incentivou Remus.

- Como eu dizia – retomou James. – Fico feliz e acredito que em breve teremos a confirmação da veracidade de suas palavras. Poderemos ser grandes companheiros.

Lupin sorriu fracamente também.

- Perdoem-me, mas vocês não se apresentaram.

- James Potter.

- Sirius Black.

- Será uma honra partilhar aventuras com os senhores.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! Cabôooooooo??

N/B: Ah, como nossas crianças cresceram! A Lily e seus ideais, James mostrando a que veio! Sirius não mudando nada e Remus já conquistando os futuros melhores amigos! Capítulo maravilhoso mostrando a personalidade dos nossos heróis que admiramos tanto! Parabéns, Di! Estou cada vez mais empolgada com o futuro dessas personagens, da sua história e do que nos aguarda! (principalmente por já ter uma idéia.. e sim, estou atiçando a inveja de todos..hihihi). Beijos orgulhosos, querida!

N/A: Oláááá! Demorei? Espero que não. Bem, se acharem que demoreí, é tudo culpa da Livinha, a beta. Foi ela quem enrolou, não eu. Ok, mentira. Fui eu mesmo. Mas e aí? Gostaram? Particularmente gostei de escrever. O que não é muita coisa, já que eu sempre gosto. O próximo já está na metade, então não deve demorar. Acho que não tem grandes dúvidas agora, certo? Se tiver, principalmente com os termos e palavras usadas, é só dizer, sim?

Ah! Não sei se comentei, mas sou apaixonada por James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, então vocês vão, com certeza, perceber o quanto os favoreço e faço de sua personalidades mais intrigantes do que já são. É isso. No meu perfil tem meu multiply e lá vou postar as fotos dos personagens como os imagino, por enquanto só tem os pequenos do prólogo, sim?

Descobri com uma tal de Sally Owens (leiam a fic dela: A Floresta das Sombras, tá nos meus favoritos, acontece numa época anterior à minha e é absolutamente perfeita) que as UA's possuem uma aceitação difícil. E eu descobri que é verdade mesmo. As fics mundo mágico e cannon sempre tem muitas reviews e elogios, mas as UA's só costumam ter boa aceitação quando já são a segunda da pessoa. Então, eu, assim como ela, me esforço pra atrair a atenção de vocês, leitores, com meu mundo não tão mágico, apesar de tudo, e fico imensamente feliz quando consigo!

Às maravilhosas reviews!

**Livinha**: A primeira leitura, a primeira review, o primeiro elogio. Sempre a primeira, né? E sempre acertando em tudo o que diz sobre os personagens! Obrigada por tudo, Livia! Espero que dê tudo certo no emprego novo e que você não suma de mim e me obrigue a arrumar outra beta, pq eu não quero! Um beijo!

**Sally Owens**: Bem, se você amou, então não estou mais insegura! (mentira!) É interessante estar escrevendo uma UA épica ao mesmo tempo que você, às vezes a gente encontra semelhanças, divergências e, eu particularmente, acho inspirações! Atendeu às expecatativas? Obrigada por todos os elogios, Sally, são muuuuito importantes pra mim. Mas não se esqueça da reclamações, viu? :D Um beijo!

**Clar**a: Aaaaah! Ainda bem que você me ameaçou! E agora isso de irmã preferida pode dar briga, hein? Te cuida! Obrigado pelo estilo Molly Weasley ou irmã mais velha, viu? Eu também acho que as J/L UA merecem maior exploração e atenção! Estamos aí pra isso, né? Obrigada por tudo, mana, aguardo sua importantíssima opinião! (Que tal os rapazes, ham?) Beijos!

**Bruna Weasley**: (considere-se respondida duas vezes!) Você gostou do chuchu, chuchu? Nunca ia esquecer de você nos agradecimentos! Você é a minha colega da cama do lado, minha irmã, a loira inteligente! (ou não.) Nossa, você foi quem falou melhor tudo (junto com o Cláudio), meu objetivo foi ambientar ao tempo e mostrar quem eram os dois desde pequenos! E agora? Pelo título e pelo cap, qual foi a minha intenção nesse? Quero ver se você acerta! Obrigada pelo gostinho de quero mais, pela sensibilidade e pelos elogios! Um beijooooo!

**Kelly**: Obrigadaaaaa! Que bom que você gostou e comentou! Aí está o primeiro capítulo, aprovou? Quero saber! Um grande beijo, Kelly!

**Carol Lee**: Obaaaa! Você comentou! Muuuuito obrigada pela exceção! Contextualisei direitinho? Encantadora? Que lindo! E esse? Mais uma vez obrigada. Muitos beijos!

**MarciaM**: Que bm que fiz você mudar de idéia quanto às UA's e principalmente quanto ao shipper! Surpreendentes o capítulos? Esse foi? Espero não ter decepcionado. Obrigada e muuuuitos beijos!

**Naty L. Potter**: Aaaaah! Você leeeu! O cap aumentou viu? E tende a mais! Aquele foi só o prólogo, chuchu. Obrigada pelas boas expecativas e pelos alogios! Um beijo!

**Priscila Louredo**: Você achou lindo? Que lindo! Ah, o James pirralho é amado por todos. Vamos ver como ele vai ser quando crescer, né? Obrigada pelos bons votos, elogios e anseios! Beijo!

**Cláudio Souza**: Ah, a última bolacha do pacote! Como vai o único macho no Lumus? Comentando excepcionalmente bem. Perceptivo você, hein? Ai, que bom que você gosta de histórias épicas. E vou pedir sua ajuda sim, pode esperar. O que achou desse? Os pequenos Lily e James encantaram todo mundo! Espero que continuem assim. Ah, não tem coisa mais linda que damas e cavalheiros. Mas essa ruiva não gosta muito de paparicos e frescuras, né? Obrigada por tudo! Mil beijos!

**Carolina**: Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! E esse? Vou tentar ser rápida sim. Beijos!

**Fay Li**: Bem, se você os achou fofos quando pequenos não quero nem imaginar o que vai achar da versão high! Não, não ligo pro tamanho da review, apesar de amar as gigantes, o importante é sempre deixar um recadinho de crítica positiva e negativa pra gente saber como está sendo a aceitação e a compreensão! Obrigada! Muitos beijos.

**Maga do 4**: Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! O que achou desse? Não demorei né? Um beijo!

**Tamyh**: Obrigada pelas boas previsões! Eu espero realmente que seja, e que eu não demore. Que achou? Atendeu às expectativas? Um beijo!

**Fezinha Evans**: Ah, é mesmo! _**Gente, esqueci da Fezinha Evans nos agradecimentos!**_ Pronto! Me redimi? Muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, também amo o James fofo, doce, delicado e apaixonado, mas acho que o futuro não o deixa tão fofo e delicado assim, né? Vamos ver no que vai dar. Obrigada pelo incentivo! Beijos!

**Thaty**: Lindo? Você reparou no bigodinho charmoso? Se quiser vizualisar, eu posto no meu multiply hoje ou amanhã! Não demorei, né? Brigada! Beijos.

E um grande beijo a todos os que só olham, lêem, mas não comentam!

Com carinho,

**_Diana Black_**


	3. O Ataque

**Vidas Proibidas**

**O Ataque**

_Condado dos Evans – Verão de 1450_

Estavam à mesa de jantar o senhor Leonard Evans, a senhora Sophie Evans e a filha do casal, Lily. As duas mulheres já haviam acabado de comer, mas permaneciam sentadas em silêncio aguardando o conde Evans terminar sua refeição.

Leonard era um homem grande e forte, tinha cabelos curtos e negros e uma barba da mesma cor. Os olhos verde-esmeralda, iguais aos da filha, eram calmos e frios.

O conde não tinha pressa para comer: mastigava lentamente e saboreava o vinho entre uma garfada e outra.

Por fim, pegou o guardanapo no colo, limpou a barba negra espessa e repousou-o sobre a mesa, ao lado do prato.

Lily, que brincava com os dedos no colo, completamente entediada, levantou a cabeça ao som do pigarro do pai.

- Deseja algo mais, conde Evans? – perguntou a serva que se aproximara para recolher o prato de seu senhor.

O homem a dispensou com um movimento displicente com a mão esquerda. Assim que a criada saiu, a voz dele trovejou pelo cômodo:

- Amanhã vamos até o castelo do barão Longbottom, minha senhora – informou, coçando o queixo. – Passaremos a noite lá. – Ele esperou, avaliando se deveria dar os motivos. – Porque preciso tratar de negócios com o barão.

- Claro, meu senhor – disse Sophie.

- Lily, você ficará cuidando da casa; acredito que já tenha aprendido o suficiente para fazê-lo.

- Sim, meu pai.

- Ótimo. Podem se deitar.

- Meu pai? – ela chamou-o timidamente enquanto o pai empurrava a cadeira para trás e se levantava.

- Sim? – ele respondeu de pé, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, dando às senhoras a visão dos braços cheios de cicatrizes.

- Tem notícias de Alice?

- Não soube nada sobre os Baxter, minha filha – ele falou-lhe com um carinho que lhe chegou aos olhos.

- O senhor poderia enviar-lhes uma mensagem para que ela passe uns dias aqui comigo? – ela falava de cabeça baixa, olhando para as mãos do pai sobre a mesa.

- Acredito que sim. Vou pedir ao mensageiro agora mesmo. Mais alguma coisa? – Ele olhou da esposa para a filha e as duas negaram com a cabeça. – Podem se retirar.

As duas mulheres se levantaram e foram em direção à porta, mas, quando quase a alcançavam, ouviram um suspiro do conde e sua voz trovejante dizer:

- Os tempos estão cada vez mais difíceis. O rei tem tirado de nós o poder numa tentativa de manter a ordem nessa guerra que não acaba. – Ele suspirou mais uma vez e mirou as duas. – Estou tentando acalmar os servos, mas eles podem se rebelar a qualquer momento, como tem ocorrido na França devido aos impostos. Sei que você teve aulas de política e economia, Lily, e que entende quando lhe digo que o reino está em perigo. – Ele observou as duas mulheres de cabelos avermelhados à sua frente e sorriu fracamente por entre a barba. – Peço que as senhoras se cuidem bem e que se lembrem das medidas extremas.

A ruiva mais nova olhava assustada. Nunca vira seu pai lhes passar informações com tamanha preocupação e medo. Ele temia por elas. Lily correu e abraçou o pai com força e ele, de início tímido, abraçou-a de volta. Quando se afastaram, Lily disse, como sempre olhando para baixo:

- Estamos com o senhor, papai. Sabemos que é o conde e cavaleiro mais incrível de toda a Inglaterra e vamos orar para que tudo isso se resolva logo. As _jacqueries¹_ não vão ocorrer aqui, no condado do grande senhor Evans.

O homem olhou abismado para a menina: sabia que ela tinha um grande talento na área de medicina, mas conhecer revoltas políticas era algo novo para ele.

- Papai... – ela começou e ele levantou seu queixo, para fitá-la nos olhos. – Posso perguntar por onde os franceses estão atacando?

- Sudeste. – respondeu.

- Vai usar _C__hevauchée²_?

- Podemos tentar. Vou reunir mais cavaleiros, essa guerra precisa acabar.

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e recebeu um beijo do pai na testa.

- Vá dormir, pequena – ele disse. – Fique, Sophie.

A mulher estranhou. Ele nunca a tratara com desrespeito, mas também não costumava convidá-la a fazer-lhe companhia na sala depois do jantar, tinha o costume de usar esse tempo para estratégias de guerra e reflexões.

- Claro, meu marido.

Lily fez uma pequena reverência para os pais e saiu em direção ao quarto, onde Meggae a aguardava.

- Boa noite, Lily – a dama de companhia saudou.

- Boa noite, Meg – respondeu avoada.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não. – Ela se sentou no colchão de plumas e soltou os cabelos, que Meg correu para pentear. – Mas... Eu tenho certeza de que vai acontecer.

Nenhuma das duas disse nada. Lily se deitou e foi embrulhada pela moça. Perdida em pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter deixado seu pai naquela situação de apreensão, ela adormeceu.

xxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxx

O sol já havia nascido quando Lily despertou na manhã seguinte. Ela abriu os olhos e pensou no que acontecera na noite anterior. Suspirou um pouco chateada enquanto olhava para o teto. Gostaria tanto de ajudar naquela guerra. Nenhum soldado inglês era capaz de saber o quanto ela gostaria de vestir-se de cavaleiro e liderá-los contra os franceses. _Malditos franceses_, ela pensou. Por que tinham que querer um território a ponto de guerrear por mais de cem anos? Havia questões econômicas ali, ela sabia. Mas, o quê? Terra fértil, talvez... Não poderiam ser condimentos ou temperos, eles vinham da Ásia. Animais também não poderiam ser. Quem sabe... minerais? Era mais provável. Jazidas de metais preciosos, como ouro e cobre.

- Já acordou, senhorita? – a suave voz de Meggae chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela sorriu.

- Sim. Já está na hora da missa?

- Já. Trouxe seu casaco, faz uma manhã um pouco fria.

- Não sei o que faria sem você, Meggie.

- Morreria de frio, suponho – brincou.

Lily se sentou à penteadeira e começou a observar seu reflexo no espelho oval. Meggae fazia seu penteado com cuidado e as duas conversavam sobre a provável visita de Alice.

- Inspirada, Meggae? – perguntou a ruiva, num elogio sutil ao penteado.

- Absolutamente. – A morena sorriu. – Venha! Depois da missa, o café será servido. Senhor Evans disse que vai viajar com a sua senhora depois da refeição para o feudo do barão Longbottom.

- Certo.

As duas foram até a pequena capela do condado enquanto o sol nascia. Assistiram à missa e, ao fim de uma hora de pregação do padre da região, Lily e Meg correram pelos corredores úmidos do castelo até a sala de jantar. Conde e condessa Evans já estavam lá.

Puderam reparar que Sophie estava sentada mais próxima do marido que de costume, e esse tinha a mão da esposa segura entre as dele. _Bastante incomum_, foi tudo o que Lily pôde pensar sobre o fato.

- Bom dia, querida – cumprimentou a senhora Evans, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, mamãe! – Ela fez uma mesura para os pais. – Parece que todos estão animados hoje.

- Excelente – disse o conde, bem humorado. – Sirvam o café.

A refeição matinal foi agradável e tranqüila, sem o ar de seriedade característico. Lily não teve coragem de perguntar sobre o interesse econômico da Inglaterra nas terras francesas.

Logo as capas do conde e da condessa foram trazidas e eles seguiram até o estábulo, a condessa fazendo recomendações para a filha sobre a supervisão do forno e o conde comentando com seu criado sobre as condições climáticas. Eles se despediram brevemente e seguiram a cavalo com mais cinco empregados pessoais quando o sol começava a aparecer.

- Meggae! – gritou Lily, observando os pais se distanciarem. – Quando é a minha aula de piano?

- Depois do almoço! – gritou a moça da cozinha.

- O sol está aparecendo. Vamos ao riacho mais tarde? – Lily foi baixando a voz à medida que a criada se aproximava.

- Claro.

As duas senhoritas conversaram e treinaram esgrima pela manhã, deram algumas ordens, conferiram a feição de pães e almoçaram.

Durante o almoço, o mensageiro chegou e lhes informou que Alice chegaria ainda naquela tarde. Comentou também que vira grupos estranhos nas estradas.

- Possivelmente mercadores viajando – comentou enquanto tomava chá. – Há cada vez mais deles pelas estradas e burgos.

Animadas pela chegada da amiga, elas tiveram aula de piano. Lily tocava e Meggae, que o professor dizia ter uma voz espantosamente bela, cantava. O senhor Roliço, como elas chamavam, cantava nas igrejas dos burgos nos dias de santo; era o melhor de toda a Inglaterra.

Depois da aula, conferiram a limpeza do castelo e o cuidado com os cavalos.

No meio da tarde foram até o riacho, onde ficaram conversando, ora trivialidades, ora assuntos sérios.

- Minha mãe sempre diz que eu tenho sorte de ser sua dama de companhia – comentou Meg, a uma certa altura.

Elas estavam sentadas à beira do riacho com os pés descalços na água, e jogavam pedras para que elas pingassem várias vezes antes de afundar no rio. Era uma atividade tipicamente masculina, mas que Lily adorava.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Lily, interessada. – E por quê?

- Porque sou uma criada que tem uma mínima chance de crescer na vida devido à sua bondade – explicou.

- Como?

- Você me permite assistir aulas e me ensina coisas complicadas que nem a senhora Evans domina, por exemplo. Sem contar que não sofro como a maioria das filhas de servas.

- Entendo. Mas, de qualquer forma, você acaba me ajudando. Você é uma ótima adversária de esgrima, sabia? O professor sempre me deixava ganhar. Você luta com seriedade, ao menos.

- Como não lutaria? Você me ataca para matar!

Elas riram.

- Você é uma grande amiga, Meg. Realmente não sei o que faria se não tivesse você como companhia.

- Teria outra dama, acho.

Elas fizeram silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Meg... Você sabe quem é seu pai? – perguntou Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava uma pedra particularmente achatada e ela pingava várias vezes antes de desaparecer.

Meggae olhou-a, surpresa.

- Minha mãe diz que meu pai foi um duque, por isso eu tenho a pele clara e cabelos cacheados, enquanto ela tem a pele morena e os cabelos lisos. Mas não sei dizer quem é esse homem. Mamãe nunca fala sobre ele, entende?

- Claro. – Lily realmente tinha curiosidade em saber quem fora o duque que tivera uma filha com a ama Minnie.

_Gostaria que ele visse a moça incrível que a sua filha se tornou._

- Senhorita Evans! – ouviram a voz de um menino chamar.

- Joseph?

- A sua convidada, a filha dos Baxter, chegou – informou o garoto.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Lily. – Venha, Meg, vamos receber Alice.

As duas puxaram a barra das próprias vestimentas e saíram correndo entre a plantação de trigo até chegar ao castelo. Uma jovem se encontrava descendo de um cavalo com a ajuda de um criado de sua própria família.

- Alice! – exclamaram as duas moças, ofegantes.

- Lily! Meggae! – Alice correu para abraçá-las.

- Papai deixou que eu viesse de prontidão! – ela exclamou, enquanto Lily seguia castelo adentro à sua frente como uma boa anfitriã.

- Ainda bem. Eu e Meg estávamos tão entediadas aqui... Precisávamos de sangue novo. Quando lhe escrevi, contei que estava fazendo esgrima?

- Sim – ela riu – Cá entre nós, mamãe achou um absurdo, quase uma ofensa.

- Ah! Mas é tão bom. Eu e Meg treinamos todos os dias.

- Lily realmente adora. Só acho que ela não tem condições de lutar a cavalo. Quero dizer... Ela não leva muito jeito, sabe? – terminou em tom brincalhão.

- O problema é que tenho um medo enorme de cair e papai não deixa que eu ande no mesmo cavalo que o professor para perder o medo – explicou a ruiva.

- Sorte a sua ter aulas assim – Alice comentou. – A única coisa que ouço é "uma mulher descente deve manter os cabelos presos, cabelos soltos são sinal de vulgaridade".

- E você acha que eu escapo disso? – Lily questionou, sentando-se à mesa de madeira. – Tenho as mesmas aulas que você, Lice, a diferença é que faço coisas que gosto, a mais.

- Quanto ânimo – murmurou a convidada, servindo-se do queijo e vinho trazidos pelos servos. – Não sei se conseguiria suportar uma dose de latim e uma de germânico no mesmo dia.

- O germânico é uma língua fascinante – afirmou a ruiva – Não é, Meggae?

- Sim, claro.

- E a Medicina? – perguntou Alice.

- Incrível! Descobrem coisas interessantes cada vez mais! – contou a ruiva, animada. – Soube de um anestésico chamado whisky. Os especialistas o apelidaram de "água da vida". É extremamente forte, uma pequena dose é suficiente para fazer uma amputação.

- Hmmm – Alice pareceu enojada com a idéia de uma amputação. – Realmente incrível.

- E o Direito, Alice? – perguntou Meg.

- Ah! Bem, apesar de jamais poder cursar uma universidade, é fascinante estudar o desenvolvimento do direito desde a Grécia antiga até os tempos atuais.

- Soube que a inquisição está com toda a força – disse Lily.

- Minha mãe enlouqueceria com nossa conversa – murmurou a visitante. – Bem, sempre foi absurdo afirmar que uma mulher velha e solteira tinha pacto com o demônio, ou que uma nova e bela era feiticeira, aparentemente eles não perceberam o erro que cometeram.

- E insistem em cometer – enfatizou Lily.

- E se elas realmente forem bruxas? – questionou Meggae.

- São especialistas em ervas medicinais, Meg.

- Simples mulheres que não se casaram e são bonitas ou velhas – continuou Alice. – É uma injustiça, uma perda de tempo.

- Um preconceito – resumiu Lily.

As outras duas concordaram.

- Soube que vai se casar, Alice. Quem é o noivo? – perguntou Meg.

- Na verdade, somos noivos desde que nasci – informou. – Seu nome é Frank Longbottom.

- O futuro barão? – Lily perguntou.

- É. Soube que ele seria barão – disse Alice, desinteressada.

- Baronesa Alice Longbottom – recitou Meg. – Soa bem, na acha?

- Tanto faz. Soube que ele tem mais terras do que os Baxter, os Evans e os Vance, juntos. Casando-se comigo, ele só vai aumentar seu território.

- Você não o conhece? – perguntou Lily.

- Não. Ele é sete anos mais velho que eu. Quando tive idade para conhecê-lo, ele estava na guerra – ela disse, descansando a taça. – Mas já vi um quadro dele.

- E como ele é? – perguntou Meg.

- Alto, cabelos escuros e curtos, bigode, olhos escuros.

- Não parece tão mal. Soube que a filha dos Hanks teve de se casar com um visconde que tinha um metro e cinqüenta de altura.

- Terrível – murmurou Meg e Alice concordou.

- Meu noivo... Bem, me disseram que ele tem um temperamento bastante calmo e é bastante decidido.

- Ele já a viu? – perguntou Lily. Assustava-lhe a possibilidade de conhecer alguém no altar, antes de dizer "sim" perante Deus.

- Já. E me escreveu uma vez, foi bastante gentil. Mas não pareceu fazer muita questão de nossa união.

- Não pense assim, querida. Talvez ele só esteja preocupado com a guerra.

- Talvez. Mas... Vamos falar de coisas agradáveis novamente, certo? Onde vou ficar?

- Pedi que levassem sua bagagem para o quarto ao lado do meu. Quer ir até lá? – Lily se prontificou.

- Por favor. – Ela sorriu.

O resto da tarde serviu para que as três pusessem as notícias em dia. Às cinco horas, as amigas tomaram um banho, antes do qual Lily e Meg fizeram um duelo de esgrima para que Alice visse o quanto elas tinham evoluído desde sua infância. Às seis, elas jantaram e seguiram para a sala de estar, onde tomaram um vinho seco e conversaram até se sentirem cansadas e irem dormir.

O aposento de Meggae era no início do corredor dos de Alice e Lily. Elas se cumprimentaram às portas do quarto da última e adormeceram quase que imediatamente depois de se deitarem.

Já passava das onze horas quando Lily foi acordada por uma Meggae nervosa que a sacudia. A ruiva se sentou e esfregou os olhos, confusa. Focou melhor sua visão e percebeu que Meg se encontrava despenteada e olhava freqüentemente para a porta. Havia uma incômoda luz partindo de uma vela na mão da morena.

- Levante-se, Lily – sussurrou enquanto saía em direção ao quarto de Alice.

- Mas o que... – ela foi calada por Meg, que fez sinal de silêncio pondo o indicador à frente dos lábios e abriu a porta do quarto seguinte, onde Alice dormia tranqüilamente.

- Não sei o que aconteceu – sussurrou a morena, enquanto acordava Alice e fazia sinal para que ela fosse até o quarto de Lily.

Alice obedeceu sem questionar, bastante cega pelo sono.

No aposento de sua senhora, Meggae pegou três espadas sobre o aparador de madeira africana e entregou uma para cada uma das moças, bem como uma bainha a ser amarrada em suas cinturas.

- Acho melhor nos vestirmos – ela falou.

- Por quê? – a ruiva questionou, mas obedeceu, indo buscar um vestido para cada uma delas.

- Ouvi uns gritos do manso servil – informou Meg, satisfeita por ter sido ouvida. – E olhando pela janela, vi chamas.

- Combate? – perguntou Lily, de imediato.

- Acredito que sim.

Fez-se algum silêncio enquanto as moças se vestiam. Haviam sido treinadas para, em caso de invasão ou guerra no condado, se esconderem nas profundezas do castelo, e era isso que pretendiam fazer.

Quando Lily terminou de guardar algumas coisas em uma bolsa de couro sob a roupa, Meg tomou a dianteira com a vela. A criada tinha a mão direita sobre a bainha posta do lado esquerdo do corpo e andava lentamente. As outras duas a seguiam em silêncio.

Desciam o primeiro lance de escadas quando ouviram um forte barulho.

- Devem ter derrubado o portão principal – murmurou Lily.

- Temos que nos apressar – disse Meg.

Elas aceleraram o passo enquanto ouviam os gritos ficarem mais altos e sons de armas e espadas em combate se intensificarem.

Haviam chegado ao primeiro andar e entravam na sala de jantar quando um camponês irrompeu no cômodo.

- Eles conseguiram – ofegou ele. – Estão vindo, senhoritas. Vão para as galerias. – Ele pôs a mão no peito e respirou pesada e rapidamente. – Rápido!

As jovens não esperaram segunda ordem, rumaram para a cozinha. Havia um alçapão no chão da despensa que levaria às galerias do subsolo do castelo. Lily e Meg se adiantaram para abrir as pesadas portas e quando finalmente conseguiram, ouviram um grito agudo.

Elas se viraram e lá estava Alice, sendo segura por um homem sujo e de roupas rasgadas com um alfanje encostado no pescoço da moça.

- Acho que vocês não vão a lugar algum, senhoritas. – Ele sorriu cruelmente quando as viu arregalar os olhos.

Lily deu um passo à frente, soltando a tampa do alçapão com um baque surdo e desembainhando a espada.

- Ora, ora, ora. – Ele riu, jogando o pescoço para trás e apertando mais a lâmina contra o pescoço de Alice. – Venham ver, Brutus, Nataniel! Ela está me chamando para duelar!

Dois homens com aparências semelhantes à do outro adentraram na despensa e seus olhos correram do companheiro com a refém para a nobre com a espada empunhada.

- O que... – Lily gaguejou enquanto procurava ganhar tempo para pensar em algo. – O que vocês querem?

- Viemos buscar a filha do conde – respondeu o loiro, Nataniel. – Fomos informados de que ele não estaria aqui esta noite.

– O que pretendem com isso? – Lily adiantou-se com cautela enquanto Meg abaixava a segunda tampa do alçapão e também dava um passo à frente, subindo na porta que fechara.

- Barganhar, suponho – Brutus, um homem de pele amorenada e cabelos castanhos, respondeu. – Nós – ele indicou a si mesmo e aos amigos – não queremos nada, estamos apenas obedecendo a ordens.

- Exatamente – o homem que segurava Alice falou. – E, se não fizerem nada, não machucaremos vocês.

- Nem gostaríamos, claro – Nataniel ironizou. – Queremos vocês inteiras e belas.

- E vivas. – Brutus sorriu, seus dentes amarelos e desiguais aparecendo por entre os cabelos negros e anelados desgrenhados.

- Estão sob ordem de quem? – Lily perguntou mais uma vez, seus olhos correndo pela despensa desesperadamente.

- Um senhor inglês que apóia o lado fran... – dizia Brutus, mas se calou sob o olhar penetrante de Nataniel.

- Você faz perguntas demais, mocinha. – O homem apertou o alfanje contra o pescoço de Alice e Meg saltou para frente com a mão erguida, gritando:

- Não!

- Mantenha essa bem segura aí, Bart – disse Nataniel, perscrutando Meg com os olhos verdes e claros. – Parece ser a filha do conde.

Lily soltou a respiração fortemente quando percebeu que eles não as atacariam porque não sabiam qual delas era a garota certa. Sentiu-se um pouco mais animada e deu um novo passo à frente.

- Quem é o seu senhor? – ela disse num tom falsamente interessado enquanto olhava a prateleira logo atrás de Bart, onde havia sacos com grãos. Se ao menos pudesse alcançá-los...

- Já lhe disse para calar a boca, menina – Nataniel rosnou.

- Vocês não podem nos atacar. Não sabe quem de nós é a certa – ela disse convicta.

- É verdade que não sabemos qual é a certa, mas só precisamos de uma para levar ao nosso senhor – Bart disse.

- Dêem-nos um motivo e só uma de vocês viverá até amanhã – Nataniel tornou.

- E o que acontece se não levarem a filha do conde? – Lily trocou um olhar rápido com Meg, indicando a prateleira atrás de Bart.

- O que interessa a você? – Nataniel ergueu as sobrancelhas cinicamente, no entanto Brutus tremeu, e isso não escapou aos olhos atentos da ruiva.

- Nada de mais. Só... Curiosidade – ela disse, dando de ombros e olhando novamente para Meg, que emparelhara com ela, saindo lentamente de cima do alçapão.

- Nataniel, o que nos garante que a menina que buscamos não está sob o alçapão? – perguntou Brutus.

- É verdade. Aquela mocinha ali só saiu de cima dele agora – Bart ponderou.

Meggae entendeu a oportunidade de confundir os homens e deu um passo para trás rapidamente.

- Anda mocinha, deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso aí – Nataniel disse, avançando um passo, no que Meg balançou a cabeça efusivamente e Lily ergueu a espada mais ainda.

- Solte-a – a ruiva ordenou, e os homens riram.

- Você não pode dar ordens aqui, menina – afirmou Nataniel risonho.

- Se não pudesse, você não estaria parado enquanto eu faço as perguntas – ela provocou e ele perdeu a paciência, empurrando-a para um lado e se dirigindo ao alçapão.

- Cale a boca, estou lhe avisando – ele ainda disse a Lily – Ajude-me a abrir isso aqui, Brutus.

Brutus obedeceu de imediato, e avançou com seu corpo forte até o companheiro, lançando um olhar voraz para Meg, que saiu do caminho amedrontada.

Aproveitando-se do fato de que Bart rosnava tentando segurar Alice, Lily chamou a atenção de Meg. Quando a criada a olhou, a ruiva simulou um chute e indicou Brutus, que abria a segunda porta do alçapão com lentamente.

- Vou olhar – Nataniel informou, pegando a vela de Meg e descendo as escadas.

- Vai! – sussurrou Lily e Meg chutou o traseiro de Brutus. O homem desequilibrou-se, caindo alçapão adentro e derrubando Nataniel consigo galeria adentro.

Ao mesmo tempo, Lily se adiantou e jogou um pequeno canivete, que tirara do decote, no pacote de grãos na prateleira.

O saco se rasgou e seu conteúdo caiu sobre Bart, que soltou Alice em seu desespero pela queda dos amigos e foi pego de surpresa, dando a elas tempo para escapar.

Lily puxou Alice pela mão e ordenou que corressem. Entraram na cozinha, onde havia três duplas duelando e dois corpos pelo chão. Meg murmurou algo sobre sua mãe enquanto passavam correndo e alguém delatava sua presença. Acelerando o passo, elas se dirigiram ao pátio do castelo, passando pela porta da cozinha e desviando de uma investida inimiga.

- PEGUEM ESSAS GAROTAS! – elas ouviram o grito de Nataniel, completamente fora de si.

Foi questão de instantes para que fossem pegas pelos cabelos, postas de joelhos e uma espada fosse posta encostada às suas costas.

Formou-se um círculo de soldados inimigos em torno delas. Eles pareciam estar em grande vantagem numérica, pois os servos dos Evans continuavam em batalha.

- Solte a arma, menina – disse o homem que segurava Lily, no que foi obedecido de má vontade. – Muito bem.

Lily sentiu o coração falhar ao ouvir o trote de cavalos. Seria seu pai?

- Muito bem é o que VOCÊ pensa, Victor. Essas três conseguiram fugir de nós aqui. – Ele indicou a si, Brutus e Bart, que chegava cheio de grãos no cabelo e na roupa, espumando de raiva. – Redobre o cuidado, principalmente com a ruiva.

Lily lançou um olhar mortal para Nataniel, quando ele se aproximou dela, usando um alfanje para erguer seu queixo.

- Você é muito esperta para uma mulher, se quer saber – ele comentou, encarando-a fortemente – É bonita também. Uma pena que não saiba o seu lugar. – Ele sorriu maldosamente. – Acho que a filha de um nobre não saberia lutar como você. – E franziu a testa. – Em compensação, não acho que uma camponesa saiba falar tão bem quanto você.

Ele se abaixou e tirou o cabelo dela de seu rosto, revelando a face. Afagou-lhe com os dedos ásperos seu rosto e grunhiu quando ela cuspiu-lhe na cara.

- Tire as suas mãos sujas de mim! – ela ordenou enojada e ele se levantou, cerrando os olhos e apontando a arma para o pescoço da menina.

- Não me interessa mais se é a filha do conde – ele disse com uma expressão cruel – Vou matá-la por seu comportamento comigo.

- Não acho que seja certo, Nataniel. Temos que levar as três para o...

- Cale-se, Brutus – ele interrompeu. – Não estou interessado. Digo que ela me atacou e tive que matá-la.

- Ora, e o senhor não é capaz de se defender de uma menina? – alfinetou Lily; se sentia zonza, jurava ter visto um vulto passar ao fundo do lugar.

Mas também sentia tanta raiva quanto era capaz de sentir, seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração estava rasa. Seu corpo quente contrastava com o frio da lâmina que lhe ameaçava a vida.

- Ela tem razão, chefe – disse Bart – Seria uma vergonha se tivéssemos matado uma menina da nobreza porque ela nos ameaçou.

Nataniel não parecia ouvir, sentia raiva daquela menina e não conseguia nem ao menos explicar o porquê. Sentindo ímpetos de cortar algo com o alfanje, ele respirou lentamente enquanto via o peito da ruiva subir e descer também.

- Já sei – ele disse, baixando a arma. – Levá-la-ei sim. Mas não garanto que estará inteira.

Ele sorriu maldosamente para os amigos, que riram, mas Brutus se espantou:

- Vai mesmo fazer isso com a possível filha do Conde Evans?

- Sim – ele respondeu com simplicidade – Diga, ruivinha, você tem noivo?

Lily engoliu em seco. Tudo o que dizia respeito ao seu noivo era desagradável para ela. Mas, acima de tudo, era assustador e enigmático. Ela nada sabia sobre a vida de um casal: nunca lhe contavam. Para a filha dos Evans, o desconhecido era o mais apavorante.

- Hmmm... Parece que toquei o ponto certo, não é? – Nataniel sorriu mais uma vez e Lily sentiu nojo daquele sorriso.

- Sim. – Ela ergueu o pescoço e balançou a cabeça para que os cabelos saíssem de seu rosto – Tenho um noivo.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- Não te interessa – ela respondeu cinicamente e novamente os homens presentes riam, apreciando sua audácia; precisava de mais tempo para pensar em algo.

- Não me interessa, não é? – Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Nataniel pegou-a pelo braço bruscamente e a levantou, erguendo o queixo da moça com força.

- E o que seu noivo faria se soubesse que não foi o primeiro a tê-la? – ele perguntou alto suficiente para que todos ouvissem, mas a sensação de prazer que o homem sentia foi substituída por uma dor aguda que lhe subiu a espinha.

- Ele certamente mataria qualquer um que dissesse tamanho impropério. – Nataniel ouviu uma voz lhe dizer ao ouvido e uma lâmina perfurar-lhe lentamente a carne. – E se encontrasse alguém que desejasse cometer tamanho pecado – o homem às suas costas girou lentamente a espada num gesto raivoso e ele gemeu –, dar-lhe-ia uma morte dolorosa e lenta.

Lily olhava assustada para dois homens que haviam surgido do nada. O primeiro era branco, tinha cabelos negros e arrepiados, um ar jovial e, naquele momento, um olhar de puro ódio.

- P-p-por fav-v-vor... – Nataniel gemeu.

- Você está com sorte – disse o primeiro recém chegado e Nataniel suspirou em alívio. – Não tenho tempo para uma morte lenta e dolorosa, então vai ter que ser uma rápida e comum.

Ele afundou a espada nas costas do homem e tirou-a com simplicidade, sem se importar com os gritos de dor. Defendeu-se de um aliado do, agora morto, Nataniel e derrubou-o com um soco. O homem que surgira com ele, alto, também de cabelos negros, mas um pouco maiores, e com olhos extremamente azuis, matou os homens que mantinham Alice e Meggae presas no instante seguinte.

Vários outros inimigos surgiram a partir de então, e os dois morenos iniciaram um duelo contra cinco pessoas cada um, fazendo com que Lily e Meg se vissem obrigadas em ajudá-los.

Pegando uma espada qualquer no chão, a ruiva feriu na perna um dos homens que lutava contra o moreno que a defendera de Nataniel e ele deu cabo dos outros quatro com facilidade.

- Quem é você? – ela gritou quando ele saltou para trás dela e evitou um golpe certeiro na nuca da moça.

- Um amigo – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Quem o mandou? – ela gritou novamente, pegando um alfanje no chão e enfiando-o na barriga de Bart, que tentava pegar Alice mais uma vez.

- Conde Evans – ele gritou de volta e fez sinal para seu companheiro enquanto pegava Lily pela mão e corria, puxando-a para fora do castelo, onde o fogo parecia ter tomado conta de tudo e só o que se ouvia eram gritos.

- Meu pai o mandou? – ela perguntou quando eles se apoiaram na parede externa do castelo para descansar.

- Sim – ele disse olhando para os lados – Consegue se esconder atrás daquela árvore?

Ele apontou uma faia num ponto um pouco distante e ela assentiu.

- Ótimo. Lá tem dois cavalos, suba em um deles e me espere lá, se aparecer alguém, fuja para o norte. – Ele virou-se para voltar para o castelo e ela segurou seu braço.

- Aonde você vai?

- Buscar suas amigas – ele disse – Agora, vá!

Ela mirou os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele por dois ou três segundos. Foi o suficiente para saber que podia confiar nele. Virou-se, então, de costas, rumando para o lugar indicado, sem olhar para trás.

Lily parou, recostando-se atrás da faia para respirar e localizou os dois cavalos, presos atrás das paredes laterais do castelo. Adiantou-se na direção do mais próximo, era completamente negro, que bufou quando ela se aproximou.

- Tudo bem – ela ofegou – Espero que o seu amigo ali não seja tão temperamental.

Ela foi até o outro cavalo, este tinha uma pelagem branca como algodão.

- Vamos lá, menino. – Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a cabeça do animal, que permaneceu parado. – Isso... Bom garoto. – Ela sorriu – Eu não tenho muita afinidade com cavalos, mas... Posso montar você? Acho que sim.

Lily subiu no cavalo e segurou as rédeas com firmeza.

- Seus donos logo virão – ela murmurou. – Eles são muito corajosos, sabiam?

Ela mal terminou de falar e Alice, Meg e o companheiro do homem que a defendera apareceram correndo.

- Vamos, subam! – ele ordenou às duas – Para o norte, por trás do castelo.

- Onde está o seu amigo? – Lily questionou, enquanto o observava ajudar as amigas a montar.

- Não se preocupe com ele. Ele... Sabe se cuidar – respondeu, montando na frente das duas moças e virando o cavalo. – Segurem firme, tem um amigo nosso ali na frente, uma de vocês vai poder ir com ele.

Assustadas de mais para falar, Alice e Meggae apenas assentiram.

- Venha, Lily – ele começou a andar, mas a ruiva não se mexeu – Está esperando o quê? Não sabe cavalgar?

- É claro que sei – ela respondeu, ríspida. – Estou preocupada com o seu amigo.

- Ele quis ficar – respondeu ele. – Agora ande, ou o sacrifício dele não valerá à pena.

Meg soluçou e o homem murmurou algo gentil para ela.

- Ninguém vai se sacrificar – Lily disse.

- E o que você pretende fazer? – ele perguntou, sarcástico.

- Ir até lá, oras – ela respondeu e guiou o cavalo de volta para o castelo, para onde saiu trotando enquanto ouvia o homem tentar impedi-la aos gritos.

Não iria deixá-lo lá quando ele se arriscara tanto para salvá-la. Não era justo. Batendo o pé com mais força na barriga do cavalo, ela sentiu que ganhava velocidade e a sensação de estar fazendo algo que julgava certo contra vontade de alguém assolou-a, tornando seu medo de cavalgar insignificante.

Mantendo-se atenta, ela adentrou no pátio do castelo e o viu, ao fundo, lutando com dois homens.

- Maluco – ela murmurou quando notou que ele sorria enquanto desviava dos golpes lentos de seus oponentes, sem nenhuma arma.

Tomando um alfanje da mão de um homem enquanto passava, ela seguiu até onde estava o moreno.

- Tome! – ela gritou e jogou para ele a arma.

Ele pegou-o com facilidade e enfiou-o no peito de um dos oponentes. O segundo veio por trás e levou uma cotovelada no rosto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Eu não mandei ir para o norte? – ele gritou, observando o homem cair no chão e em seguida mirando-a.

- Eu não lhe devo obediência – ela respondeu. – Suba!

Lily afastou-se para dar lugar a ele, sabia que ele guiaria o cavalo melhor que ela. O homem mais uma vez sorriu e tomou seu lugar, segurando as rédeas. Ela abraçou-o timidamente pela cintura e ele trotou em direção à faia.

Várias vezes tentaram acertá-los, mas o rapaz desviava com maestria do ataques e de vez em quando até atacava de volta com a arma que Lily lhe dera. Eles quase alcançavam a saída quando ele avistou sua espada, o cabo dourado brilhando à luz do fogo.

- Segure as rédeas! – ele berrou para que ela ouvisse suas palavras em meio ao vento frio e cortante e, prendendo os pés à barriga do cavalo, escorregou de lado e pegou sua espada no chão.

Lily puxou as rédeas e diminuiu a velocidade do cavalo, lhe estendeu a mão para voltar a subir na montaria. Ele aceitou, mas não precisava, pois dera um forte impulso com as pernas, quase os desequilibrando.

Ele tomou as rédeas dela com sutileza e voltou a acelerar a corrida, enquanto Lily o abraçava e recostava sua cabeça nas suas costas. Eles chegaram à faia, onde não havia mais ninguém, e trotaram rapidamente rumo ao norte, por trás do castelo.

Vários minutos se passaram quando o casal finalmente desacelerou. Lily desencostou-se do homem e olhou à frente, avistando alguns vultos ao longe.

- São eles? – ela murmurou, seu queixo tremia e ela sentia o corpo gelado.

- São – ele respondeu tocando a mão fria dela, que ainda o abraçava. – Logo vamos parar em algum lugar quente, senhorita, não se preocupe.

Ela não respondeu, apenas recostou-se nele mais uma vez, até que pararam.

- Eu tentei, Ja... Prongs – Lily ouviu o homem moreno que levara Alice e Meg dizer. – Mas ela simplesmente se virou e foi atrás de você.

- Tudo bem, Pads – ele respondeu, suspirando. – Vamos levá-las para algum lugar quente e seguro

- Certo. – Pads subiu mais uma vez no cavalo e Alice abraçou-o firmemente. – Não precisa ter tanto medo. – Ele fez uma careta. – Se continuar me abraçando assim, vou morrer de asfixia antes de chegarmos a uma estalagem.

Alice soltou um pouco o abraço e o homem riu de leve.

- Tudo bem com essa aí, Pete? – perguntou Prongs.

- Tudo bem – o rapaz, invisível na escuridão em que se encontravam, respondeu.

- Então, vamos – ordenou Prongs, saindo à frente e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Lily sentiu o cansaço absorvê-la, o sono invadi-la e, em minutos, dormia serenamente, segura firmemente por seu herói.

* * *

Mini-glossário:

¹_Jacqueries_: Revoltas populares medievais iniciadas devido às péssimas condições de vida no feudo e à escassez de alimentos ocasionada pelo aumento populacional da Baixa Idade Média.

²_Chevauchée_:técnica de guerra que consistia em enfraquecer o inimigo destruindo suas casas, envenenando a água, queimando as plantações e prejudicando a produtividade do solo.

* * *

**N/B**: Aaahhh!!! Que capítulo foi esse?? Sei que deveria ser mais comedida, mas... com esse meio-fim é realmente difícil! Dana, querida! Capítulo incrível, tanto nas mostras da inteligência e da personalidade da Lily, a coragem e amizade com a Meg, além de mais uma amiga querida, Alice, quanto nessa luta! E a aparição do James foi tão...heróica! (suspira) Parabéns, mana! Cada vez mais você vem nos mostrando que realmente sabe escrever! E é um prazer incrível fazer parte deste seu trabalho! Beijos muitos e até o próximo! Liv.

**N/A**: Olááááá!

Bem, aí está o fatídico encontro entre Lily e James. Decepcionei muita gente? Quero dizer, foi o momento mais 'pedido' na reviews do cap anterior e já tinha sido completamente bolado e... Bem, vou deixar vocês falarem! suspira profundamente

Agora, quem gostou da aparição deles? Quem acha que foi bom? Quem sabe quem eh o senhor inglês que apoia o lado francês? Quem amou a Alice? O Frank? Quem não acha o Conde Evans o charmosão?

Vou deixar pra vocês falarem! E me justifico desde já por minha longa ausência: ano de vestibular. Eu sei que muitas autoras estão do mesmo jeito e parece que as ficwriters jovens estão todas nessa época, mas não se preocupem! Se elas forem apaixonadas como eu, elas voltam. Agora com as férias possivelmente vou ter um tempinho a mais (ou não).

Ah! Acho que com esse cap ficou claro que o grau de violência da fic eh um pouquinho alto, né? Cavaleiros, guerras, espadas e alfanjes são bem perigosos. Então ratifico que não eh nem o começo e que esse eh um dos motivos da fic ser classificada como 'acima de 18'!

Vou postar figuras das armas no multiply pra galera visualizar, ok? E em breve vamos ter as personagens. Quem tiver idéias para os atores que representarão nossos heróis pode dizer, ok?

Agora, às reviews!

**Thaty**: Que lindaaa! Foi a primeira a comentar! Acho que ficou bem claro se eles se falaram ou se viram nos últimos anos, certo? sorriso maldoso Adoro separar casais apaixonados. Mas por pouco tempo (o último que escrevi foi por cem anos). E aí, gostou? Obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**Clara (Warren)**: Mérlin! Você sumiu, mana! Bem, você sacou os personagens direitinho. O Sirius sempre vai ser O tudo de bom, né? O sonho do James? Bem... Talvez ele responda por si só, não é? Meg, Sophie, Remus... Todo mundo meticulosamente calculado! Vou dizer pra vocês esperar por notícias da Petty, ok? Acho que vai rir bastante. Quanto aos Weasley... Ah! Sem spoillers, ok? Mas eles também estão no roteiro! Que achou desse? hihihi! Um beijo!

**Sally Owens**: Obrigada, tia Sally! Nossa, eu realmente fiquei com medo de os treinamentos viajarem muito, me baseei um pouco nos romanos e nos gregos (ja que o mundo ocidental todo faz isso, né?). Sei que estou em falta com a sua fic, mas era o colégio! Agora 'tô de férias, vou me redimir. Sim, a moda das fanfics épicas eh sensacional! Até a Liv tá entrando! Qual o seu veredicto deste cap? Beijosss!

**Anis**: Parceiraaaa! Que bom que você apareceu por aqui! Que bom que gostou! E agora? Que achou do encontro? tapa os olhos Muito ruim? Beijooos!

**Bruna (Warren)**: Aaaaaah! Que lindo! Obrigada pelos elogios, eu também adoro a sua imaginação, principalmente seu talento para a descrição suspira resignada que infelizmente eu não tenho. E aí? De certa forma eu meio que adiei o reencontro, né? Muito action esse capítulo? Gostou das aparições? Da Alice Baxter? Contaaaa! Um beijo!

**Mrs. Mandy Black**: Olá, querida! Já disse que adoro leitoras novas? saltita Beeem, eh exatamente como você disse. Tudo caminhava bem até esse capítulo. Agora vamos ver o que vai acontecer com esses (des)afortunados! A guerra é a dos Cem Anos, sim (a que durou 116), e eu disse na primeira N/A, a do prólogo. Não tem problema perguntar, ok? Eu sei que quando pegamos fic já com caps prontos não lemos as N/A's antigas! Bem que achou? Fiquei devendo? Beijos!

**Jehssik**: Pois eh, o 'ontem' atrapalhou muita gente a comentar mesmo! olha para o FF de forma suspeita Aaah! Eu adoro hiper-reviews! Eu entendo seu problema com falta de pc's e tevês. Às vezes eu me pego pensando em algum eletrodoméstico que na verdade não existe, saca? Mas são só surtos. Se você gosta de épicos, leia A Floresta das Sombras, da Sally Owens! Bem, eu tb acho que as UA's são absolutamente tudo de bom. Tão boas quanto as outras. se quer saber. Eu acho que o pessoal que SÓ lê HP eh que se incomoda com UA's pq não sabe admirar outras leituras. Sim, sim. Karl Marx estava certo: Escritores de UA's, uni-vos! Coitado, remexeu na cova agora. Agora, como foi a cena mais pedida? Muito decepcionante? Ai, Mérlin! Tava escuro, eu não podia descrever a roupa dele, pq era a Lily quem estava vendo e... Bem, quem sabe no próximo? hihihihi! Siiiiim, vc foi a única que sacou, ou pelo menos falou, que Remus é renascentista-iluminista! O Sirius... Hmmm... Aquela barba escura dele que arrepia só de encostar? Só pra vc rir um pouco mais, já que comentou que a Lily nunca é normal em fics, adivinha só o que ele vai ser nessa fic: a) um pervertido b)um padre c) nada. Por fim, obrigada pela review enorme e cativante (adorei e li tudo!) e aguardo as boas novas! Beijoooos!

**zihsendin**: Aaah! Eu também adoro fic de época medieval. E então? Como foi o encontro? aiai! Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos!

**Maga do 4**: se esconde Ai, Merlin, eu demorei muito, né? Bem, desculpe, acho que já expliquei lá em cima. Entããão! A sua impressão estava correta, né? Ela esqueceu, ou ao menos não reconheceu o Jamie. Se ele vai ter que conquistá-la? Relembrá-la? Não sei... olhar travesso Espero que tenha gostado do reencontro! Apesar de ainda nã ser REALMENTE um reencontro. Meio que ficou para o próximo cap, né? Bem, muito obrigada, aguardo seu veredicto! Beijos!

**Assuero Racsama**: dançando Você foi cativaaado? oO Que lindooooo! Eu ainda estou em falta com vc, né? Mas não fique ofendido. Eh vc e mais 30 escritores high level. Vamos lá, por tópico, como você: - A Lily tiiinha que arranjar um jeito de escoar a atividade e os ideais dela, como estávamos em guerra o papai acabou deixando, mas concordo que não eh comum e que Sophie (também já vi em algum - ou dois alguns? - lugar) está certa em se incomodar já que temos uma sociedade regida por tradições! - Você reaprou em como o Jamie cresceu? ergue as sobrancelhas Minha beta acha que ele teria agarrado o Sirius se não tivesse sido acordado! - Bem, masotos são marotos em qualquer época e local. Também achei que a história do Remus combinaria com o Sirius mas a do Six consegue ser MAIS complicada! Aguarde e verás, ok? Agora, o que achou deste? Estou ansiosa pra saber! Muito obrigada pela sua imensuravelmente ilustre presença nas minhas reviews, tá? beijos.

**Livinha**: Minha beta mais absurdamente incrivel! Claro que eu jamais te trocaria! abraça e tira a varinha das mãos dela por segurança que tal um chazinho? Obrigada pelo seu trabalho maravilhoso e pelo seu orgulho, sim? Beijoooos!

Por hoje é só pessoal!

Até breve e muitos beijos,

**_Dana_**


	4. James, Sirius, Peter e Remus

**Vidas Proibidas**

**James, Sirius, Peter e Remus**

- Hem-hem – ela ouviu alguém pigarrear e abriu os olhos para encontrar o rapaz que fora chamado de Pads na noite anterior. – Ah! Finalmente ela acordou, Prongs!

- Se ela não acordasse, você continuaria a tossir? – perguntou Prongs, visivelmente interessado. – Bom dia, senhorita Evans.

- Bom... – Ela se sentou e esfregou os olhos bocejando – Onde estamos?

- Em uma estalagem – respondeu um homem baixo e com os dentes da frente bem avantajados – Como prometido.

- Ah... Onde estão Meg e Lice?

- Dormindo no quarto ao lado – Pads respondeu.

Prongs permanecia olhando para Lily.

- Eu... – ela parecia confusa – Por Deus! Acho que me esqueci de agradecer.

Os três homens riram.

- Estamos à disposição – informou Pads, sorrindo belamente e fazendo o típico gesto de respeito entre os guerreiros dos exércitos ingleses: batendo a mão direita fechada no peito e esticando o mesmo braço, já com a mão aberta, em direção à ruiva.

- Mas... Vocês foram muito corajosos, sabe? – Ela cruzou as pernas, sob o lençol branco. – Eu realmente não sei como agradecer o risco que correram...

- Não precisa agradecer – informou Prongs. – Foi um prazer ajudar.

Ela sorriu, grata.

- Acredito que deva acordar as meninas, não é? – Lily começou a se levantar quando reparou que vestia apenas a anágua.

De imediato os três homens se dispuseram a se retirar, dizendo a ela que seu vestido estava sobre a cadeira de madeira e que as esperariam na cozinha da estalagem.

Ela não se arriscou a perguntar quem tirara seu vestido, apenas obedeceu. Vestiu-se, lavou o rosto numa bacia de água que se encontrava sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama e abriu a porta.

Agradeceu internamente quando Meggae e Alice saíram do quarto à direita, pois ela não sabia em qual das portas elas estariam.

- Bom dia! – disseram as duas e a ruiva retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Estão nos esperando na cozinha – informou depois.

Elas seguiram até o fim do corredor e viraram à direita, onde havia uma pequena escada que levava à entrada do estabelecimento.

- Onde é a cozinha? – questionou Lily ao homem que lá se encontrava e ele indicou uma porta.

A porta se abriu e os olhos de todos se viraram para elas: visíveis damas da nobreza entrando pela porta da cozinha de uma estalagem. Era, no mínimo, muito estranho. Os três homens mais jovens se adiantaram e ofereceram as cadeiras a elas.

- Suponho que seja uma boa hora para apresentações – disse Lily enquanto colocava o guardanapo no colo.

- Definitivamente – riu Pads.

Lily não pôde deixar de reparar mais uma vez em como ele era bonito.

- Bem, já que todos me chamaram pelo nome, suponho que já saibam quem sou eu – disse a ruiva.

- Sim. – Pete riu também. – A senhorita é o motivo da nossa ida até o feudo em chamas.

- Lily Evans – declarou Prongs. – E as senhoritas, quem são?

- Alice Baxter.

- Oh, a herdeira única dos Baxter – murmurou Sirius em reconhecimento.

- Meggae, criada de Lily – Meggae murmurou. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, e a lembrança do dia anterior não pareceu melhorar seu ânimo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, Meg? – Lily perguntou e logo se corrigiu. – _Alguma coisa que eu não saiba_?

- Sim. – Ela sentiu uma pressão em sua garganta e seus olhos arderam. – Foi quando você saiu do castelo. Eu...

Um soluço anunciou a chegada das lágrimas da moça e ela baixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Ela encontrou uma senhora ferida – informou Pads – que entregou algo a ela e depois faleceu.

Lily levou as mãos à boca e sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos rapidamente. Meggae soluçou mais alto.

- Ama Minnie? – a ruiva perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Meggae balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo lentamente. Alice abraçou-a, consoladora.

- É alguma parenta? – perguntou Pete.

- A mãe dela – respondeu-lhe Alice, lançando um olhar de reprovação maternal.

- Ah... – ele pareceu envergonhado pela falta de tato. – Eu sinto muito.

- Nós realmente sentimos muito. Mesmo em meio à guerra, é muito assustador perder alguém querido – Prongs disse, e Pads, pela primeira vez sério, concordou.

- Ainda mais para as senhoritas, que não estavam tão envolvidas com o dia-a-dia das batalhas...

- Sempre estivemos lá dentro do castelo, protegidas de tudo o que acontecia a nossa volta... – Lily enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço que Prongs lhe oferecera. – Não estávamos preparadas...

- Ninguém nunca está, se me permite dizer – Prongs falou. – Perdemos um grande companheiro recentemente em combate e foi difícil enfrentar a morte, apesar de ela estar sempre à nossa espreita.

- Meus pêsames – disse Lily. – Mas... O que eu quero dizer é que... Não é justo que tantas pessoas morram e fiquemos lá dentro, protegidas.

- Não diga bobagens, senhorita – disse Pads. – Todas as mulheres devem ficar protegidas.

- Mas nem metade delas estão – tornou a ruiva, encarando-o.

- Não acho que seja hora para uma discussão, Lily – Alice disse. – Precisamos saber o que vamos fazer agora.

Os rapazes olharam admirados para a moça. Tivera uma atitude digna de grandes líderes de exércitos. Alice pusera a razão antes da emoção.

- Bem, eu sou Sirius Black – disse Pads. – Filho do Duque Black. Mas sou meio que um renegado da família... História longa.

- Peter Pettigrew – disse Pete. – Cavaleiro da Coroa Real da Inglaterra.

As três se viraram para o único que faltava se apresentar. Ele suspirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Lily descansou os talheres e encarou seu herói, interessada. Até Meggae parara de soluçar para ouvir.

- Eu também sou um cavaleiro da coroa inglesa – disse Prongs. – Sou James. James Potter.

Alice e Meggae se viraram de imediato para a ruiva, mas ela permanecia com os olhos fixos em James. Tinha boca entreaberta, o peito subia e descia lentamente.

_James Potter_ estava ali. _James Potter a salvara_ na noite anterior. _James Potter, seu futuro marido_. _James Potter_ a havia cativado e encantado. _James Potter_ era o homem que _odiava _e a quem, agora, devia _gratidão._

Potter deu um sorriso fraco.

- Imaginei que não me reconheceria – ele disse.

Permaneceram mais alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Lily o quebrou.

- É verdade, não o reconheci. Mas acho que tenho razão de não me lembrar de suas feições, já que a última vez que o vi tinha pouco mais de nove anos. – Sua voz fora fria e decidida, mas ela não estava sendo de todo sincera. Quando ele dissera seu nome, ela imediatamente reconheceu alguns de seus traços, como os cabelos bagunçados com os quais ela adorava brincar e até o sorriso matreiro que ele dava. Agora, as duas coisas lhe inspiravam raiva e asco. Contudo, agora fazia sentido ela ter confiado tão facilmente ao encarar os olhos daquele cavaleiro. Sua mente se lembrara do amigo de infância.

- Tem razão – ele assentiu. – Mas no momento não importa. – James sorriu e ela desviou o olhar dele. – O que aconteceu foi que... Fomos mandados pelo conde Evans para resgatá-las, porque ele teve que comandar uma batalha contra desordeiros da coroa.

- Onde está minha mãe, Potter? – questionou a ruiva.

- Na casa dos Longbottom, acredito – James disse, e Alice teve um súbito acesso de tosse. – Pretendemos ir até lá.

- Mas? – Lily perguntou, sabia que havia um "mas" naquela história. Estava tudo simples demais para ser real.

- Mas primeiro passaremos na casa de um amigo – Sirius respondeu em tom de tédio. A ruiva realmente conseguia irritá-lo com sua perspicácia. Não gostava de mulheres espertas e lhe admirava que James falasse tanto de uma garota como aquela.

- É no caminho – acrescentou Peter.

- Você sabe algo sobre os meus pais? – perguntou Alice, incerta.

- Infelizmente não, senhorita – respondeu James. – Creio que seu pai esteja no mesmo lugar que o meu e o da senhorita Evans: o campo de batalha.

- Por que vocês...? – Meggae ia perguntar, mas se calou, pensando se seria pertinente questionar aquilo aos homens que as haviam salvado.

- Por que não estamos lá também? – disse Sirius, adivinhando a pergunta da moça. – Fomos mandados em missão para o feudo dos Evans e nosso batalhão está de folga.

- Certo – encerrou Lily, tentando não demonstrar seu receio e depositando os talheres no prato.

- É melhor comer, Lily – disse James gentilmente. – Temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

A ruiva se sentia completamente sem fome. Estava tão assustada com as recentes revelações que comer parecia-lhe algo extremamente superficial. Mesmo assim, ela comeu alguma coisa.

- Nós pretendemos partir assim que tivermos um plano – falou Sirius, assim que viu que todos já haviam terminado a refeição.

- Por que precisamos de um plano? – perguntou Alice.

- Porque essa noite ocorreu o estopim de uma guerra interna – explicou James.

- Tudo nos leva a crer que há um inimigo entre nossos aliados ingleses – completou Sirius.

- Alguém que está do lado dos franceses – acrescentou Peter.

- Mas não temos certezas...

- É isso, sim – Lily interrompeu a fala de James. – Enquanto tentava fugir daquele homem, Nataniel, um dos amigos dele disse que servia a um senhor inglês que era aliado dos franceses. Eles sabiam que meu pai não estaria lá esta noite, planejavam me seqüestrar.

Os três cavaleiros observaram, surpresos e atentos, a fala de Lily. Aparentemente, havia mais envolvidos do que eles mesmos imaginavam.

- A senhorita tem... certeza do que diz? – perguntou Peter.

- Absoluta – afirmou a ruiva. – Alice e Meggae também ouviram.

As outras duas aquiesceram.

- Certo. Isso esclarece muito, mas não muda os nossos planos – disse James, até então pensativo e silencioso. – Sugiro que vão descansar. Precisamos construir um plano para evitar que sejamos reconhecidos por inimigos no caminho.

- Não demoraremos – garantiu Peter.

Meggae e Alice se levantaram respeitosas. Lily, no entanto, manteve-se sentada.

- Senhorita...? – começou Sirius, encarando a ruiva.

- Não vou para o quarto esperar que decidam o que acontecerá comigo e minhas amigas – afirmou. – Vou ficar para ajudá-los.

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Lily... – começou James, mirando os olhos obstinados da moça. – Não precisa se preocupar, procure descansar. Como eu já disse, será uma viagem longa.

- Obrigada, mas estou suficientemente descansada.

- Como a senhorita pretende nos ajudar? – perguntou Sirius, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Seu tom não a agradou. (só porque você já colocou "a moça" acima)

- Sou uma estudiosa de estratégias – afirmou ela. – Posso ajudá-los.

- A senhorita tem experiência em guerras? – Sirius perguntou novamente, um tom de sarcasmo notável em sua voz.

- Acredito que não se trata de uma guerra – respondeu. – Se trata de nós passarmos despercebidos por inimigos.

Sirius permaneceu observando-a, calado. James não pôde evitar sorrir de lado ao observar a expressão de superioridade dela. Crescera, mas era exatamente igual à Lily de oito anos antes. Estava apenas ainda mais bonita do que ele imaginava.

- Tudo bem – falou, e viu os dois amigos virarem-se para ele rapidamente, surpresos por sua decisão. – Ela pode nos ajudar, sim. As senhoritas podem ir para seus aposentos.

- Se quiserem – acrescentou Lily.

- Se quiserem – repetiu James. – Nós iremos para a sala ao lado.

James se levantou e os amigos o imitaram. Ele fez menção de puxar a cadeira para que Lily se levantasse, mas ela já havia se erguido.

- Nós vamos para o quarto – informou Alice. – Boa sorte.

- Obrigada, Lice – Lily agradeceu.

A ruiva seguiu os três homens até a referida sala e lá encontrou um tapete sobre o qual havia uma mesa, penas, tinteiros e papéis.

- Fique à vontade, senhorita – disse Sirius, uma pontada de ironia na voz, enquanto segurava a pesada porta de madeira para a moça.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, mesmo notando o tom. – O senhor é muito gentil, Sir Black.

Lily se acomodou a um canto do tapete, irritada com a arrogância do homem.

E, de repente, enquanto esperava que algum deles falasse, tudo o que acontecera caiu sobre sua cabeça.

Mesmo que estivesse tentando se manter firme, sentia-se totalmente abalada por se encontrar com seu noivo naquelas circunstâncias. O momento em que disse a ele, na noite anterior, que não lhe devia obediência martelou em sua mente. É claro que devia-lhe obediência, e até mais que isso. Iriam se casar! Ele seria seu senhor e ela, sua senhora. Seriam um só, unidos pelo sagrado matrimônio, e construiriam uma família grande o suficiente para honrar seu sobrenome.

_Mesmo que ele fosse um ogro estúpido._

O que a incomodava era que, pelo que sabia, James Potter já era um grande cavaleiro e não deveria suportar injúrias como as que recebera dela. O homem deveria estar preocupado com a construção de seu futuro militar, afinal, nada devia a ela até que se casassem. Então por que ele fora resgatá-la? Por que não se ofendera com sua desobediência e grosseria?

Lily suspirou profundamente, espantando de sua mente a imagem do cavaleiro e ela lutando lado a lado contra seus nojentos inimigos e, em seguida, quando venciam, o homem a tomando em seus braços e dizendo que deixaria toda a sua vida para trás para fugirem juntos e serem felizes em terras distantes.

Mas certamente o que levara James Potter até ali não fora uma visão de Lily como a mulher guerreira que queria ao seu lado, mas sim uma ordem de Conde Evans, um superior em patente, para buscar sua futura esposa.

A ruiva se amaldiçoou por ter criado uma admiração, uma gratidão e uma inveja pela vida de seu herói que beirava a paixão. Mas o que ela sabia sobre paixão? Não tinha contato com nenhum rapaz. Os servos estavam sempre espantando qualquer um que se aproximasse dela. Certa vez até ouvira sua mãe dizendo que, teimosa como era, seria melhor que evitasse más companhias.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto decidia que não se deixaria iludir pelo poder que Potter irradiava. Em breve ele mostraria como realmente era, a deixaria de lado e ela poderia odiá-lo novamente, sem dever-lhe nada. Quem sabe nessa viagem não encontraria uma forma de fugir de seu triste futuro...

- Senhorita? – chamou Peter pelo que não pareceu ser a primeira vez, já que os três homens a encaravam.

- Desculpe?

- A senhorita fez tanta questão de participar da reunião, que achamos que ia querer ouvir e opinar. – Mais uma vez Sirius Black a subestimava.

Lily olhou de imediato para o pergaminho em branco sobre a mesa.

- Eu me distraí. Mas não importa, já que vocês não chegaram a conclusão alguma. – Ela sorriu para Sirius com superioridade. – Eu tenho uma idéia.

Os três a encararam, céticos.

Lily se levantou como já vira o pai fazer ao descrever uma estratégia e começou a caminhar pela sala olhando para todos e para ninguém em especial.

- Como os senhores disseram que temos que fazer uma longa viagem passando pela casa de um amigo até o feudo Longbottom com três cavalheiros e três damas, imaginei que seria plausível nos fazermos passar por nobres franceses em caso de uma abordagem inimiga. – Ela parou, analisando suas reações.

Sirius permanecia recostado à parede, os braços cruzados e, para o encantamento de Lily, lindo. James a observava, mais uma vez surpreso, e ela sorriu por dentro por conseguir surpreendê-lo. Peter a olhava entre abismado e amedrontado.

- Precisaríamos apenas de roupas nobres, uma carruagem e cavalos...

- Como a senhorita pretende comprar uma carruagem? – interrompeu Sirius.

Lily o encarou de forma fulminante.

- Vi uma pela janela e tenho moedas suficientes para comprá-la, Sr. Black.

- A senhorita sabe falar francês? – perguntou Peter, e Sirius voltou a encará-la como que a desafiando a responder.

- Obviamente – ela respondeu, deixando de olhar para o dois e observando o silencioso Potter.

No entanto, quem falou em seguida foi Peter.

- Não é um pouco arriscado?

- Proponha algo melhor e menos arriscado, então – tornou Lily, rolando os olhos. – Mas tome cuidado, alguém desavisado poderia pensar que o senhor está com medo, Sir Pettigrew.

O cavaleiro se calou, acuado. James e Sirius sorriram quase imperceptivelmente.

- Far-nos-emos passar por franceses em caso de uma abordagem inimiga – continuou Lily, ao perceber que prestavam atenção nela. – Diremos que vamos até a casa de um aliado. Se eles perguntarem demais, começamos a falar rapidamente de modo que não nos entenderão e desistirão.

- Eu gosto do plano dela – declarou Sirius, virando-se para James. – É engenhoso.

- Não deixa margens para falhas e uma luta seria apenas em último caso – ponderou James.

- É um bom plano – disse Peter.

Lily olhou torto para ele. Não gostava de pessoas que mudavam de opinião facilmente. Gostava de quem possuía convicções e argumentos.

- Certo – continuou James, a testa enrugada finalmente se suavizando. – Vamos acatar a estratégia de milady. Sirius, compre a carruagem – ele jogou uma moeda para o amigo – Peter, busque os cavalos. Eu vou pagar a hospedaria.

Os dois homens saíram, obedientes, deixando Lily e James a sós na sala.

- Temos alguns assuntos a tratar, senhorita...

- Creio que não seja o melhor momento, Sir Potter – ela apressou-se a dizer.

Enquanto pudesse adiar o conversa com seu noivo, o faria. Não se considerava preparada e tinha medo do que viria a ouvir ou do que ele poderia fazer.

- Vou... informar às outras do plano. Encontramos vocês na estrebaria.

- Não – disse James, e os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram, apesar de o tom dele ser de casualidade. – Quando saírem, já teremos terminado de arrumar a carruagem, estaremos à porta da hospedaria.

- Certo – Lily murmurou, aliviada. – Até... Já.

Ela saiu e deixou o cavaleiro refletindo sobre o quão difícil poderia ser compreender aquela moça geniosa. Mas um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de James quando ele se lembrou de que nos próximos dias estaria ao lado da dama que habitava seus sonhos desde criança.

James foi tirado de seus devaneios por Sirius, que batia o pé recostado ao vão da porta que ele não vira abrir.

- Hey, Prongs! Deixe de agir como uma dama e se apresse!

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

- Isso é patético – sentenciou Pettigrew. – Não posso andar por aí desse jeito.

- A culpa é sua! – disse Lily, visivelmente resignada enquanto tentava abotoar as costas do vestido que colocava em Peter. – Não mandei não falar francês!

- Agora vai ter que se passar por dama que fez voto de silêncio – concluiu James, virando-se de costas para rir.

- Murche a barriga, Sir Peter – ordenou Alice. – Céus, o vestido vai arrebentar!

- Vamos ter que refazer a costura – afirmou Meggae. – Ou tirar as anáguas.

- Graças ao bom Deus – louvou Pete, abrindo um sorriso. – Odeio anáguas...

- Não fique tão feliz, senhor – falou Meggae. – Não vai poder usar nada sob o vestido.

Peter arregalou os olhos, em pânico.

- Sente-se e vire-se para cá, preciso passar o _rouge_ – ordenou Alice.

- Prongs, me deixe ser o cocheiro! – implorou Peter enquanto cedia às tentativas de Alice e sentava na cadeira de madeira que Meggae trouxera da cozinha.

- Eu sou o cocheiro – disse Sirius enquanto entrava pela porta do quarto das moças. – Como estou?

Ele girou em seu próprio eixo e todos tiveram uma boa visão de sua calça simples e escura, bem como de sua túnica curta e um grosso cinto bege. Um chapéu marfim com uma pena branca acoplada e sapatos de couro fechavam o figurino.

- Está realmente muito bom – informou Meggae tranquilamente, voltando a prender o cabelo louro escuro de Peter dentro de um véu.

Lily e Alice se entreolharam, surpresas com a naturalidade da amiga diante de uma visão tão agradável. Sir Black estava indubitavelmente galante em roupas simples.

- Obrigado. O que acharam, Prongs, Wormtail?

- Bem, não está pior que o Pete... – respondeu Prongs, tampando o sorriso com a mão direita.

Os olhos de Sirius caíram sobre Peter e, diferentemente de James, ele não teve a dignidade de disfarçar a gargalhada.

- 'Tá vendo? Eu estou ridículo. Ai! Inferno! – Peter olhou horrorizado para Lily, que o encarava com uma pequena pinça. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Arrancando os resquícios do seu bigode – respondeu a ruiva com simplicidade.

Sirius e James compartilharam da dor do amigo passando a mão em seus próprios bigodes.

- As damas também têm pêlos no buço! – argumentou ele com um gemido de dor.

- Mas eles não são tão grossos – contra-argumentou Lily.

- Onde está a agulha e a linha, Lil? – perguntou Meggae, observando seu trabalho nos cabelos de Peter e parecendo satisfeita.

- Na bolsa de couro – informou a ruiva.

- Mas você não vai costurar agora, estamos terminando de arrumar o rosto dele – advertiu Alice.

- Tudo bem, vou arrumando a linha.

- Aproveite e pegue um pouco de pó, Meg – pediu Lily. – Vamos ter que esconder essa cicatriz horrível no queixo...

- Onde vocês arranjaram tudo isso? – perguntou Sirius, assombrado.

- Lily trouxe – explicou Meggae. – Estava tudo na bolsa, dentro do vestido.

- Bem reparei que ela estava bastante pesada – comentou James. – Vocês trouxeram uma penteadeira aí dentro...

- Imaginei que precisaríamos fugir – disse Lily, olhando feio para Peter. – Deus, pare de falar essas coisas horríveis, só faltam mais alguns fios...

Pettigrew não parou de cuspir impropérios.

- Sir James? – chamou Alice. – Onde está o seu amigo?

- Remus? – respondeu o cavaleiro. – A poucas milhas daqui; próximo ao burgo.

- E onde passaremos a noite? – perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Na casa dele, além da metade do caminho – James respondeu e gemeu ao ver Meggae se aproximar de Peter com uma meia-calça branca. – Por que ele tem que vestir isso?

- Porque o vestido não vai cobrir as pernas machucadas e marcadas pelo sol dele – respondeu Alice.

- As damas francesas se orgulham de nunca tomar sol e se manterem trancadas e seguras em seus castelos o tempo todo – explicou Lily com visível nojo, afastando-se para observar o cavaleiro.

Peter espirrou quando o grosso pó foi batido com a esponja em seu queixo.

- Não se preocupe, vai se acostumar com o cheiro, Sir – garantiu Meggae, observando o trabalho de Alice. – Só incomoda no início.

- Hmm... – murmurou Lily, mordendo o lábio numa típica expressão de dúvida. – Será que os senhores poderiam ajudar Sir Peter a vestir a meia-calça? Não considero apropriado que alguma de nós faça isso...

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius e James concordavam com a posição da ruiva, fizeram uma careta ao pensarem em vestir meias nas horríveis pernas de seu companheiro. Depois de trocarem um olhar cúmplice, mas decidido, eles avançaram em direção ao amigo.

Alguns minutos passaram até que eles conseguiram terminar o disfarce de Peter. Ele parecia realmente uma dama e Sirius se pegou pensando se poderia diferenciar uma moça de um rapaz no escuro considerando essa performance. Assim que o destrambelhado homem deu o primeiro passo desequilibrado, ele concluiu que poderia diferenciar com facilidade.

Sirius tomou seu lugar de cocheiro à frente da carruagem e segurou as rédeas habilmente, sorrindo sob a barba espessa. Alice, Meggae, Lily e Peter tomaram seus lugares de lady, dama de companhia, lady e dama com voto de silêncio, respectivamente, enquanto James pagava a um empregado da hospedaria pela limpeza de seu meio de locomoção.

Conferindo se todos os cavalos estavam em seus lugares, se não havia espiões e se ninguém precisava de nada, ele subiu ao lado de Sirius e fez sinal para que partissem.

A viagem foi lenta, porém pouco cansativa. Eles só pararam uma vez para esticar o corpo e, para o horror de Sirius e James, ajudar Peter a fazer suas necessidades dentro do que ele chamava de jaula feminina.

Vez ou outra o grupo de dentro da carruagem trocava algumas palavras com o grupo de fora dela. Entretanto, na maior parte do tempo, James e Sirius conversavam lá fora enquanto Alice, Meggae e Lily conversavam dentro da carruagem. Peter passou a choramingar depois que as meninas o rechaçaram por falar tantos impropérios.

- Você está entre damas, Sir Pettigrew – lembrou Alice de forma repreendedora.

Mais tarde, Meggae e Alice conversavam distraidamente sobre assuntos triviais quando James bateu na janela duas vezes.

- Tem alguém vindo, posso ouvir o trote dos cavalos – disse James, de repente, saltando para o compartimento interno da carruagem. – Deve ser um grupo pequeno, três ou quatro à cavalo, uns dois à pé.

- Como...? – espantou-se Lily.

Ele calou-a com um sinal de silêncio e sussurrou "em francês" no momento em que os viajantes desconhecidos despontavam na estrada.

Sirius diminuiu a velocidade dos cavalos com um assovio e algumas puxadas nas rédeas. Eles ainda avançaram alguns metros lentamente antes de pararem.

- Saudações, viajantes! – Sirius tirou o chapéu olhando para baixo e cumprimentou num francês forçado. Não sabia muito da língua, aprendera um pouco com Remus, James e Luane, uma garota de Londres.

- Saudações – o homem extremamente branco a cavalo fez um gesto com a cabeça, enquanto respondia friamente em francês. – Quem viaja em tão bela carruagem para...?

- Surrey – Sirius completou com forçado sotaque francês. – Sir Laurence Chevalier, sua honrada esposa, suas doces filhas e a fiel dama de companhia.

Sirius travou os dentes para não perguntar quem era o prepotente homem com quem falava, pois sua posição de subordinado não permitia. Ele observou o homem falar em inglês com um companheiro que deviam conferir quem eram os ilustres viajantes, já que o cocheiro parecia suspeito.

- Poderíamos saudar sir Chevalier pessoalmente? – ele perguntou, com seu olhar frio em tom de ordem.

- Creio que será uma honra para meu senhor – Sirius respondeu, mas dois dos homens à cavalo já haviam desmontado e se encaminhavam para porta.

Black rosnou, irritado com a ignorância com que estava sendo tratado e se adiantou para abrir a porta com cínica gentileza.

- Permitam-me – o falso cocheiro pediu, pondo-se entre a porta e os desconhecidos. Uma idéia vindo-lhe à mente: – Meu senhor vai querer saber quem o cumprimenta.

Os dois homens se entreolharam, mas concordaram silenciosamente que a exigência era plausível.

- Os vassalos do rei – respondeu o que até então tinha permanecido calado com extremo orgulho e impetuosidade. – Sir Avery e Dolohov.

Sirius aquiesceu com um gesto e abriu a carruagem lentamente. Encarou James com certa diversão e recitou:

- Meu senhor, os vassalos do rei, Sir Avery e Dolohov, desejam cumprimentá-lo por seus feitos famosos em toda a Grande Bretanha.

James levantou as pálpebras lentamente e observou os homens com superioridade absoluta.

- Meus cumprimentos aos representantes da coroa. Minha família e eu sentimo-nos muito honrados em conhecê-los.

James indicou a falsa esposa e as filhas.

- Minha mulher, Anne – Lily disse "olá" em francês. – Minha filha Brenda. – Alice sorriu timidamente e sussurrou "monseur". – E minha doce Elisabeth. Sua devoção a levou a fazer um voto de silêncio aos doze anos, agora ela só fala com Nosso Senhor, Deus.

- É uma honra – disse Avery, sem realmente dar importância às relações de parentesco. – Sua filha, Brenda, me parece familiar.

- Não vejo como – a voz de James se tornou grave e dura, como a de um pai ciumento, assustando inclusive Lily, Alice e Meggae. – Ela não sai do castelo desde que nasceu. Estou levando-a para se casar com um dos vassalos do seu senhor.

- Mesmo? – a curiosidade de Dolohov traiu seu tom sério. – Quem será honrado com um enlace com tão belo anjo?

- Sir Malfoy – James respondeu, preocupado em não ser pego em uma de suas mentiras.

- Ora, eu pensava que Malfoy era noivo de uma dos Black – comentou Avery em inglês.

- Eles nunca decidiram realmente se ele se casaria com Narcisa ou Bellatrix Black – explicou Dolohov. – Talvez ele tenha desistido de aguardar.

- Com licença – chamou James depois de Lily falar-lhe ao ouvido. – Incomoda-me não compreender o que dizem.

Dolohov deu um risinho debochado.

- Não entende nada de inglês, senhor? - perguntou sugestivamente.

- Pouquíssimo – James enfatizou o diminutivo. – Creio que devamos nos despedir, minha esposa está cansada da viagem e precisamos de uma casa de pouso para esta noite.

- Claro – Avery concordou. – Foi uma honra, sir...?

James se esqueceu do sobrenome. "Inferno!", pensou enquanto perscrutava o próprio cérebro buscando a resposta.

- Chevalier – Sirius respondeu por ele. – Meu senhor não gosta de ser esquecido.

- Perdão – pediu Avery. – Foi uma honra. Mande lembranças ao rei.

- Esperamos que faça um bom negócio – Dolohov sorriu, indicando Alice.

Lily rosnou baixinho.

- Tudo bem, minha senhora? – Avery perguntou prestativo.

- Minha esposa está realmente cansada, se puderem...

Avery se afastou, mas Dolohov ainda encarava Alice. A morena não sabia o que fazer diante do olhar intimidador do homem.

- Sei quem ela parece – disse Dolohov de repente, apenas para Avery entender. – A senhora Baxter!

- Sim, é parecidíssima com a esposa de Stanley – Avery agora também encarava Alice.

- Ela é minha filha! Se puderem se retirar, estamos com pressa – James disse, o desespero começando a tomar conta dele. Eram três damas para proteger – quatro com o desabilitado Peter – e ele nãos sabia se seria capaz.

- O senhor não disse não saber inglês? – Dolohov quase gritou devido à excitação em sua voz.

- Disse que entendo pouco – James respondeu, desviando o olhar e sentindo o suor frio lhe escorrer pelas têmporas.

- Talvez nós devêssemos atacá-los – sugeriu Avery em inglês. – São só dois homens, poderíamos incapacitá-los em segundos.

- Nãos seja impulsivo – Dolohov ordenou. – Vamos pressioná-los um pouco mais. Se for mesmo amigo do Lord, será imperdoável desrespeitá-lo.

James não sabia para onde correr e procurava uma idéia dos amigos o tempo todo. Peter olhava para baixo, com uma insuportável vontade de tossir; Sirius mantinha a porta aberta e procurava por um plano súbito em sua mente. Se dissesse algo, cairia em contradição novamente.

Foi quando ouviu Lily gritar e disparar palavras em francês. Ele conseguiu identificar "Paris", "casa" e "cansada" entre elas enquanto assistia ao seu fabuloso chilique à francesa.

Aproveitou a deixa para fazer um gesto para Sirius fechar a porta quando sua vontade era de saltar sobre os cavalos e fazê-los correrem para bem longe do perigo.

- Espere – Avery ordenou, ansioso. Lily gritou mais alto e começou a bater os pés no chão da carruagem.

- Não vê o estado de minha mulher? – James teve que gritar para que sua voz sobrepusesse a dela. – Ela está exausta!

- Eu...

Lily berrou. Começou a dar ordens a Sirius, encarando-o fulminantemente.

- Deixe-os ir – Doholov ordenou, irritado com os gritos. – Minhas desculpas, senhora Chevalier.

O próprio Doholov fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Sirius subiu na carruagem apressadamente e se despediu rudemente sob os gritos estridentes de Lily.

Eles já andavam há alguns minutos quando o falso cocheiro berrou:

- Pode parar o escândalo, senhorita Evans, eles já estão longe.

Lily se calou e o silêncio que se instalou foi extremamente agradável. Inexplicavelmente bem vindo.

Então, sem aviso prévio, James riu. Riu de alívio, de diversão. E os outros o seguiram em instantes. Passou depois para o lado de Sirius ainda com a carruagem em movimento e sorriu para o nada. Sirius também, mas meneando a cabeça para não parecer realmente feliz e aliviado. Como se sempre soubesse que daria certo.

- Talvez a senhorita não precise realmente de espadas, milady – Sirius disse ao se recompor. – As mulheres têm outras armas poderosíssimas.

Lily, Meggae e Alice riram lá atrás. Peter apenas suspirou risonho. Mas James lançou um olhar perigoso ao amigo.

- Como os gritos – Black se apressou a exemplificar. – Quase pedi para ir com eles quando a senhora começou a gritar.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer – explicou Lily, olhando feio para Sirius. – Gritar me pareceu plausível. Papai sempre se desespera com gritos.

- Dá para entender por que – disseram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Estamos próximos, cavalheiros? – perguntou Alice em voz baixa.

- Sim. Até o pôr-do-sol estaremos em Surrey, na casa de nosso amigo – respondeu Sirius.

- Vocês vão gostar de lá – disse James. – É um lugar realmente interessante.

- E quanto ao seu amigo? Quem é ele? – questionou Lily.

- Remus – James respondeu, hesitando. – Remus Lupin.

- _Lupin(1)_? – Lily se esganiçou e James e Sirius se entreolharam.- _Francês_?

- É. Mas ele é confiável. Somos amigos há...

- Ele é _francês_! – ela interrompeu como se esse fosse um detalhe importantíssimo do qual eles haviam se esquecido.

- Não é mais. Ele é do exército da coroa, cidadão britânico.

- Como? – ela havia se acalmado com a menção à coroa.

- Ele desertou da França há anos – James explicou.

- Por quê?

- Divergências ideológicas – respondeu James com um sorrisinho divertido no canto dos lábios.

- Um francês... – murmurou a ruiva, espantada. – Um francês com respeito perante os soldados ingleses.

- Lily – James chamou-a, autoritário e firme. – Não admitirei qualquer tipo de desrespeito ou preconceito para com meu amigo. Remus é um de nós e deve ser tratado como tal.

Lily ficou em silêncio refletindo por alguns segundos.

- Espero que ele seja melhor que Sirius – disse ela por fim, arrancando risadas deles.

- Ele é – garantiu Sirius. – Melhor que eu em muitos sentidos.

- É possível que vocês gostem mais dele que de nós – disse James, a contragosto. – Pelo menos é assim com a maior parte das mulheres.

- U-hum – resmungou Peter em concordância.

- Posso saber por quê? – Alice pareceu genuinamente interessada.

- Digamos que ele tem uma tendência natural a fazer coisa que as mulheres gostam – Sirius explicou.

- Coisas românticas e bonitas – James especificou, desagradado. – Como poemas, trovas, desenhos e... Ações, por assim dizer.

- Ele é um típico cavalheiro francês, então – disse Alice, suspirando. – As mulheres do feudo falam muito dos cavalheiros franceses que conheceram em épocas de tréguas.

- Eu amo poesia – cantarolou Meggae, suspirante.

- Você vê – reclamou Sirius para James. – E elas nem o conhecem!

- Acostume-se, irmão, nunca vamos superar o Remus.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho a Susie e a Milly – comentou Sirius para si mesmo, deixando as meninas confusas.

- Vocês vão entender em breve – suspirou Peter. – Prongs, vou poder tirar essa coisa ridícula na casa do Remus?

- Se você quiser – sorriu James. – Mas se tiver gostado, é uma boa fantasia.

Peter rosnou algo ininteligível enquanto James e Sirius gargalhavam. Lily teve, pela primeira vez, a impressão de que aquele era muito mais que um grupo de combate, e a recente lembrança de como Potter havia defendido Remus de suas acusações, teoricamente injustas, só ajudou a salientar: ao menos grandes amigos eles eram.

A tarde se arrastou sob o sol quente enquanto o grupo se movia rapidamente na carruagem recém adquirida. Eles já haviam conversado sobre feudo, pessoas famosas, a coroa e a guerra. No entanto, parecia existir um acordo mútuo e silencioso de só falarem de suas vidas pessoais quando chegassem a algum lugar seguro e aconchegante.

James só achava seguro falar sobre sua vida em particular. Não tinha se esquecido da conversa que deveria ter com Lily na condição de seu noivo, mas algo na forma como ela agia lhe dava a forte impressão de que seria realmente difícil fazê-la ouvi-lo. A ruiva tinha uma assustadora pré-disposição a não dar crédito ao que dizia e apresentava uma frieza pouco familiar para os padrões dos dois enquanto amigos de infância.

A mulher que ele revia agora não era como a menina que conhecera. Ela era imensamente mais bonita, tinha os cabelos menos alaranjados e mais avermelhados e bochechas mais rosadas. Por outro lado, os olhos continuavam iguais. Tinham o poder de aprisioná-lo e fasciná-lo ainda que sob uma névoa de falsa frieza e indiferença. James podia sentir que ela estava se corroendo de curiosidade para ouvi-lo, mas tinha medo de algo, algo que ele não compreendia.

Ele estava em parte certo. Lily realmente gostaria de saber o que ele tinha a dizer, mas sua indiferença não era infundada ou falsa. Ela não tinha o interesse de conhecer James antes daquele dia. Envergonhava-se de pensar que, por vezes, desejara que ele morresse em batalha para deixá-la livre com um luto de mentira. Que Deus a perdoasse.

O que o herdeiro dos Potter não compreendia era a pressão e o horror que a predeterminação de se casarem causava a Lily. Ele não tinha idéia do quanto ela foi obrigada a fazer sob a razão de ter que ser uma boa esposa para ele. E o fato de terem se afastado há anos não ajudava nem um pouco na recuperação da antiga confiança.

Ela sabia que ele não era o que ela imaginava. A maioria dos rapazes com a idade de James se esforçava para parecerem muito mais velhos. Entretanto, ela notara que tanto James, quanto Sirius e Peter tinham um jeito juvenil e tranqüilo. O que não lhes tirava o ar de responsabilidade e conhecimento. O cuidado que eles tiveram com elas nos últimos dias havia sido digno de um pai primoroso.

Havia algo na forma como James a olhava que chegava a constrangê-la. Como se realmente se importasse com ela e tivesse sentido sua falta por todos esses anos. Como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo. Algo que ela não tinha idéia do que era.

- Já posso ver Surrey! – exclamou Sirius, animado. – Teremos uma lareira quente e comida fresca em alguns minutos.

Lily sorriu para isso. Sirius era extremamente irritante e prepotente. Além de bonito, excepcionalmente bonito. Mas havia algo nele que inspirava molecagem e confiança. Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que morreria para proteger outra.

- Vai nos contar sua história, Sir Black? – perguntou a ruiva, debruçando-se na portinhola que dava para o lugar do cocheiro.

- Gosta de histórias de terror, senhorita Lily? – ele brincou, observando-a.

- Gosto de todo o tipo de história – ela respondeu, confiante.

Ele sorriu, jogando os cabelos que caiam nos olhos para trás. Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes.

- Então eu contarei. Mas espere até estarmos seguros na casa de Moony.

- Moony?

- Mais histórias – Sirius disse. – Deixe de ser curiosa e espere.

Ela rolou os olhos, novamente irritada com o jeito dele, mas obedeceu. Sentou-se ao lado de Meggae e elas começaram a conversar em alto e bom som sobre como seria a casa do francês e se realmente estariam seguros lá. Alice estava encolhida e quieta, afirmando um enjôo de viagem, por isso não participou. Peter só soltava risadinhas pelo nariz quando elas apresentavam suas bizarras teorias.

A noite já se debruçava escura sobre eles quando a carruagem parou. Todos ficaram quietos e em silêncio enquanto James ia até a casa chamar Remus. Lily ouviu quando ele bateu palmas e se identificou. Depois os ouviu se cumprimentarem e por fim os passos próximos. Sirius desceu da carruagem e também cumprimentou o amigo. A porta foi, por fim, aberta.

Elas demoraram a se acostumar com a luz do lampião que o francês segurava. Quando isso ocorreu, elas viram o sorriso calmo e educado de Remus Lupin.

- Meus cumprimentos, senhoritas. – Os olhos dele passaram por todas elas sem parar por muito tempo em nenhuma delas. – Sou Remus Lupin e é uma inenarrável honra conhecê-las e hospedá-las em minha humilde morada.

As hóspedes ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto a voz macia de Remus reverberava em seus ouvidos. Elas cumprimentaram com um gesto na cabeça uma após a outra.

- Você deve ser Lily Evans – ele deduziu, observando os cabelos e os olhos de Lily. – Mais encantadora do que James fez parecer ser.

- Obrigada – murmurou Lily, envergonhada e maravilhada. – Essa é Meggae, minha dama de companhia e Alice Baxter, uma grande amiga.

Remus sorriu para as duas.

- Por favor, vamos entrar. As senhoritas devem estar cansadas da viagem.

Ele ergueu o lampião e estendeu a mão ajudando todas elas a saírem da carruagem. Meggae tropeçou e ruborizou quando ele a segurou pelos braços com cuidado.

- Obrigada, senhor – ela murmurou.

- Não me chame de senhor, Meggae. Eu sou Remus.

E ele beijou-lhe as costas da mão.

A moça baixou os olhos e se apreçou a seguir as amigas, deixando-o para trás.

- Deixe de ser galanteador, Moony – reclamou Sirius, divertido. – Está deixando a moça envergonhada.

- Só sendo educado, Pads – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- E nada de sorrir demais para Lily – murmurou James. – Ela tem um gênio perigoso.

- Não me pareceu – comentou Remus enquanto trancava a porta. – Ela me pareceu gentil e maleável.

- Cale a boca, seu francês metido a sedutor – rosnou James, levando a mão à bainha da espada.

Remus apenas riu e se adiantou para pedir que as moças se sentassem no sofá de couro simples. Eles se sentaram em torno de uma mesinha manca de madeira e Remus serviu-lhe chá.

- Bem... – o francês começou. – Acho que vocês passaram por maus bocados recentemente.

Elas assentiram. Eles sorriram.

- Talvez estejam muito cansadas para conversar? – Remus estava intimidado pelo silêncio delas. Observou Meggae sussurrar algo ao ouvido de Lily.

- Na verdade, não, Sir – disse Lily lentamente. – Só estávamos receosas quanto à segurança de um _amigo_ francês.

Ele sorriu enquanto os outros ficavam sérios.

- Eu estou acostumado a esse tipo de receio. O que posso dizer é que tenho bons antecedentes... – Ele sorriu para James e Sirius. – E um grande respeito pela Inglaterra.

- Nós acreditamos em você – respondeu Meggae.

- Sim – Lily foi menos efusiva que a amiga. – Acreditamos.

Remus sorriu belamente.

- Obrigado. – Ele se levantou e olhou para Alice, que ainda se sentia mal. – Realmente acho que sua amiga precisa de um banho e algum descanso. Se puderem me acompanhar... Acho que Peter já se lavou.

Alice não parecia muito melhor agora que haviam chegado. Lily e Meggae a ajudaram a andar até o quarto onde tomariam banho.

Mais tarde, depois de todos terem tomado banho e Alice ter se recolhido, alegando não ter fome, eles se reuniram na cozinha.

Meggae cozinhou peixe com batatas e o cheiro estava fazendo-os salivar.

- Podemos comer lá embaixo – sugeriu Remus. – Está mais quente e poderíamos conversar sem acordar Alice.

James concordou e foi conferir a tranca da porta. Peter e Sirius olhavam o peixe como se ele fosse sua maior presa.

Assim que James voltou, eles caminharam para uma porta que parecia ser um banheiro e desceram uma grande escada de pedras.

Remus se ofereceu para levar o peixe e ofereceu a mão a Meggae para que ela não tivesse que tocar as paredes sujas e úmidas. Lily desceu sozinha depois de recusar educadamente a ajuda de Peter, mas acabou aceitando o braço de Sirius quando percebeu que o caminho era escorregadio e irregular.

Eles entraram num ambiente espaçoso e bem iluminado por tochas espalhadas pelas paredes. Havia uma imensa mesa com muitos líquidos dentro de tubos, outra com alguns objetos dentre os quais ela reconheceu uma harpa, uma estante de livros, uma pequena mesa com muitos papéis e uma mesa arredondada com apenas uma folha, uma pena e um tinteiro. Remus foi em direção a essa última, depositou a bandeja com o peixe lá e guardou os objetos remanescentes.

James buscou algumas cadeiras e Peter trouxe pratos, talheres e guardanapos. Meggae manteve-se de pé ao lado de Lily.

- Não vai se sentar, Meg? – perguntou Remus.

- Eu... Hm... Tenho que servir a Lily.

- Sente-se, Meg – pediu James. – Nós a serviremos assim como a você.

A criada hesitou por alguns instantes, mas a própria Lily indicou a cadeira para ela com um sorriso de estímulo e ela aceitou.

- Não queremos que pense que cozinhou porque é uma criada – disse Remus. – Em minha casa você é uma hóspede e será tratada como tal.

- A verdade é que nós quatro não cozinhamos exatamente bem – Sirius disse a ela com um sorriso envergonhado no canto dos lábios. – Certo, eu quero dizer muito mal.

- Menos que o suficiente para sobreviver – finalizou James.

- É por isso que estamos tão excitados com seu jantar. – Peter sorriu para o peixe e em seguida para Meggae. – É algo bem incomum para nós.

- E parece delicioso – concluiu Sirius.

- Acho que essa é a deixa para jantarmos, não é?

Os rapazes concordaram, mas Lily e Meggae se entreolharam.

- Algum problema, senhoritas? – perguntou Remus.

- Nós não vamos... Rezar? – Lily questionou.

Foi a vez de James e Remus se entreolharem.

- Claro – disse James, calmo. – As senhoritas nos dariam a honra?

Lily confirmou e fez uma pequena prece de agradecimento pedindo ao final que seus pais estivessem bem e, como era de costume, que a guerra acabasse bem.

- Assim seja – murmuraram todos.

- Bom apetite – desejou Meggae por puro hábito.

Eles serviram – e foram servidos – e saborearam o peixe de Meggae com prazer, elogiando-a sempre que era possível.

Como era de se esperar, elas terminaram primeiro e ficaram em silêncio enquanto eles jantavam. James reconhecia essas atitudes da vida em castelo e suspirou pensando que teria algum trabalho em ensiná-las como era a vida fora dos limites feudais. Ele pensou que desregrada era uma boa forma de caracterizá-la.

- Então – ele começou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. – O que as senhoritas gostariam de saber?

- Tudo – respondeu Lily. – Especialmente a verdade.

- Acho que sabemos tanto quanto vocês sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes. – Remus pigarreou. – Vocês têm conhecimento das brigas por terras?

- Em parte.

- Bem, alguns dos grandes donos de terras morreram na guerra juntamente com seus descendentes – explicou o francês e Lily notou um pouquinho do sotaque que ele tentava esconder. – Essas terras vêm sendo disputadas por outros senhores e têm causado uma verdadeira guerra interna. Já ouviu falar dos Lancaster?

- Certamente. Papai não fala muito bem deles.

- Não é de se falar – rosnou James. – Eles se consideram donos de toda a Bretanha.

- E por isso tomam as terras sem dono apelando para sua influência sobre a coroa para obter suas escrituras – Remus continuou. – O fato é que tanto o seu pai quanto o pai de James discordam disso e tomaram através de batalhas alguns feudos.

- E o que os franceses têm a ver com isso? – Lily questionou confusa.

Remus se perdeu nesse ponto.

- A princípio, nada. Mas depois das informações que você nos deu, acreditamos que eles possam estar envolvidos com os Lancaster – James explicou a Remus o que as resgatadas haviam dito acerca do senhor dos homens que invadiram a casa dos Evans.

- Eu ainda acho que a chave de tudo está na coroa – Sirius afirmou, deixando Lily confusa.

- Sirius, isso é absurdo. Seria como dizer que somos inimigos do rei – resmungou James, dando a impressão de que aquele assunto já havia sido discutido várias vezes.

- Partindo-se do pré-suposto de que o rei não existe, faz sentido!

- Como assim, o rei não existe? – Lily realmente se assustou com essa.

Sirius a encarou profundamente.

- Lily, você sabe por que essa guerra começou?

- Mais ou menos... Sei que o rei inglês reivindicou o trono francês e... – Ela se calou. Era tudo o que sabia.

- É claro que ela não sabe. Foi cem anos atrás, Sirius – James estava irritado.

- Ela disse que gostava de histórias, não é? Talvez essa seja uma das que vale à pena ouvir.

James suspirou.

- Deixe-a escolher – sugeriu Remus. – Ao invés de ficarem discutindo o que é melhor para ela, perguntem-lhe.

Lily o encarou, maravilhada. Não era exatamente comum lhe darem poder de escolha.

- É claro que eu faria isso se não soubesse qual vai ser a resposta dela – sibilou James.

- Você sabe que ela vai querer ouvir – sorriu Sirius.

- Lily? – James perguntou.

- Você está certo. Eu quero ouvir.

- Vá em frente, Sirius – murmurou ele, caminhando até a estante. – Algo novo por aqui, Moony?

- Na mesa – indicou Remus, tornando sua atenção para Sirius.

- Você conhece a região de Flandress, Lily?

- Já ouvi falar.

- Bem, foi lá que tudo começou – Sirius explicou. – Aquela região é um ótimo criadouro de ovelhas. A principal fonte de lã de todo o continente pertencia, inicialmente, à Holanda. A França tomou-a e sempre houve disputas pela região, principalmente com a Inglaterra. Então o rei francês morreu e o parente mais próximo era o rei da Inglaterra. Mas eles não o deixaram assumir.

- Não é assim, Sirius – Remus interrompeu, discordando. – Obviamente, a França não queria ser governada pela Inglaterra, mas eles se embasaram numa antiga lei chamada Sálica que diz que a linhagem materna não pode assumir o trono, apenas a linhagem paterna. E o rei inglês era sobrinho da rainha da França.

- Que seja – disse Sirius. – O fato é que não permitiram que ele assumisse e um primo distante do antigo rei foi coroado. Esse foi o estopim para a guerra. Perdeu alguma parte?

- Não. Continue.

James tirou os olhos do livro e observou a excitação na voz e no rosto de Lily. Suspirou, pensando que aquela não era uma boa idéia. Definitivamente não era bom envolvê-la naquela história.

- Desde então, muitos reis morreram, se exilaram, fugiram e deixaram o fardo para seus descendentes e, claro, para seu exército, que somos nós. Os cavaleiros, a infantaria e mesmo os descendentes diretos do rei têm lutado por isso há muitos anos, Lily. Mas é uma guerra inconstante e duvidosa.

- A partir de agora é uma teoria de Sirius – avisou James, fazendo Lily olhá-lo. – Você não precisa acreditar, já que ela pode não ser real.

- Existem evidências – Sirius disse cada sílaba.

- Você é inteligente, Lily, vai saber que a teoria de Sirius tem um pouco de emoção ao invés de razão.

James voltou a baixar a cabeça.

- Certo. Agora entra a história da minha família, senhorita. A minha história.

Lily umedeceu os lábios e assentiu.

- Os Black são uma família muito, muito antiga. Eles têm um conceito de pureza e poder muito exagerado, sabe? E sempre tiveram uma relação muito estreita com a coroa. Apesar disso, os reis nunca permitiram um casamento entre os Black e eles, fosse qual fosse a dinastia. Então os Black nunca alcançaram realmente o poder. Mas esse desejo os fez se aliar à Igreja em ações de terror, apoiar a coroa em momentos errados – como quando a guerra começou – e, claro, formar muitos bellatores e oratores (2). Como eu e meu irmão.

Ele parou por alguns instantes e suspirou.

- Apesar de os motivos serem os mesmos de cem anos atrás, a guerra se tornou insensata, já que nenhum dos que a causou vive e não existe chance de tomar a França. Eu não sei se você sabe, Lily, mas os franceses estão vencendo.

- Vou buscar mais vinho – anunciou Remus, erguendo-se.

- Desse modo, a guerra continua existindo porque...

- _Pode ser que ela continue existindo_ _porque_ – corrigiu James por entre os dentes.

- Pode ser que ela continue existindo porque a coroa e algumas das famílias aliadas a ela querem dispersar a atenção de todos para a guerra enquanto eles mesmos põem fogo em tudo por aqui – finalizou ele.

- É plausível – ela murmurou pensativa.

- Que tal você contar a ela por que se separou da sua família, agora? – James sugeriu.

- Bem, Lily. Você, como eu, deve saber que existem muitas obrigações, leis e regulamentos a serem seguidos em famílias tradicionais. Eu não concordava com eles, não concordava com as idéias da minha família, por isso deixei-os.

- Você não gosta de ser um cavaleiro?

- Gosto, claro que gosto. É a melhor parte. Se eu fosse um camponês não teria conhecido meus amigos e não teria me tornado metade do que sou hoje. O fato é que realmente existe terror nessa história, Lily. Os Black não respeitam quem discorda deles. Eles torturam, eles matam, eles...

- Mas você está aqui – ela interrompeu.

- Essa é uma coisa interessante de se pensar – ele suspirou. – Sou o único filho de minha mãe. Meu único irmão foi mandado para a Igreja e fugiu de lá. Ninguém sabe onde foi parar ou se está morto. Então, digamos que eu sou o último homem Black, ou seja, o último a carregar o sobrenome. Por isso eles não podem me matar, isso seria matar toda a tradição da família, seria como destruir o que nossos ancestrais construíram. À base de muito sangue, diga-se de passagem.

- Fascinante – Lily sequer piscava.

- Então? – A ruiva se assustou quando as mãos de James pousaram na mesa. – O que você acha?

Ela sentiu uma súbita simpatia por Potter e Black quando se deu conta da importância que eles davam ao fato de ela ter conhecimento dos fatos e principalmente à sua opinião.

- Aqui está o vinho – disse Remus, pousando seis canecas e uma garrafa na mesa e servindo-as.

Lily aguardou até que todos já tivessem bebericado a bebida para falar.

- Bem... Eu tenho que concordar que existem muitos motivos para Sirius querer culpar a família dele. – Sirius fez uma careta e James sorriu – Mas também tenho que dizer que faz sentido tudo o que ele disse.

- Estamos no mesmo ponto, então, Lily – disse Remus.

- De alguma forma, tudo isso é possível...

- Mas – James ia interromper.

- Mas seria ir contra tudo o que aprendemos – Lily terminou, olhando-o. – O que o faz ter tanta certeza de que ele está errado, Sir Potter? Sua convicção na Igreja e no rei?

- Não – James a fitou. – Se Sirius estiver certo, eu teria lutado a minha vida toda por uma causa falha, uma _mentira_. E, além do mais, o fato de haver franceses envolvidos desbanca toda essa teoria.

- É verdade – concordou Remus.

- Peter? – perguntou Sirius.

- Estou com Remus. Tudo é possível.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Lily.

Era o que James temia. Ela se incluir nessa perigosa jornada. Felizmente, eles a deixariam no feudo dos Longbottom antes de seguir.

- Vamos para o feudo dos Longbottom amanhã – disse James. – Levaremos pouco mais de um dia para chegar lá se usarmos a carruagem. Menos à cavalo. Mas não podemos arriscar.

- Podemos pedir conselhos a Sir Evans e a Sir Longbottom – disse Peter.

- Talvez – disse James, sem verdadeira intenção de envolvê-los na investigação, mas acreditando que Lily se sentiria mais confiante assim.

- Ótimo – a ruiva concordou.

Meggae bocejou longamente.

- Já é tarde – disse Pettigrew, também bocejando.

- É melhor dormirmos. Amanhã partimos? – Remus perguntou.

- Talvez seja melhor descansarmos por um dia – ponderou Sirius.

- Não gosto da idéia de as senhoritas ficarem mais um dia fora da segurança de um castelo – disse James.

- Partimos amanhã pela manhã, portanto – Remus decidiu.

Lily quis discordar, dizer que estava cansada para outra viagem. Pensou até em usar a indisposição de Alice como desculpa. Sua vontade era ficar mais tempo fora do feudo, viver a aventura que lhe fora apresentada e conhecer um pouco mais de tudo aquilo que havia no subsolo da casa do misterioso Remus Lupin. Contudo, não tinha certeza se os homens a escutariam. Então, foi dormir sem dizer mais nada.

Mini Glossário!

(1) Lupin é um sobrenome francês. Para os curiosos, lê-se Lupã.

(2) Bellatores: guerreiros. Oratores: clérigos em geral.

**N/B: **Sim, ela atualizou!! O que dizer desse capítulo tão esclarecedor, nos fazendo já cogitar o futuro dessas personagens? (no quesito amoroso, vale ressaltar.. hihi) Cada parte histórica ficando perfeitamente coesa com sua ficção! Os receios de Lily em relação ao James, temendo que ele não cumpra suas promessas infantis e a torne uma mulher escrava do casamento... O Remus tudo de bom! hihi... Peter de mulher: HILÁRIO! Hahahaha... Parabéns, irmã! Adorei o capítulo! E não demore a atualizar! Quero muito ler os futuros acontecimentos!! Beijos muitos. Liv.

**N/A:** Olááá! Aqui está a mais enrolada das autoras, finalmente atualizando. O capítulo ficou imenso, _gropesco_ como diria a Bevin, para representar meu pedido de desculpas.

Nem sei explicar como foi escrever esse capítulo. Trazer o Remus à tona, tão misterioso e interessante, mas principalmente o reencontro 'nominal' de James e Lily. Oh, céus, foi tão difícil! Minha vontade – e a do James, claro – era de fazer o mais lindo dos romances, mas a ruivinha geniosa não deixou. Fica para a próxima. O Sirius, lindo e irritante, Alice fraca, Meggae... Hmm, a Meggae. O que vocês acham?

Tenho que concordar com a Lily, eu também ia querer passar um mês na casa do Remus. Milhões de coisas para aprender, descobrir e desmentir. Teorias do Sirius, poemas do Remus, armas do James. O lugar é o paraíso!

Hoje, há algumas horas, eu fiz a prova da UNICAMP. A primeira de umas 12 que eu vou fazer. Espero que a vida de universitária seja menos atribulada que a de terceiranista. Assim vou ter mais tempo pra isso aqui.

Sem mais delongas ou promessas de pressa – sempre que prometo, não cumpro, então vamos tentar sem prometer agora – vou para as respostas!

**Primeiro, tenho que fazer minha homenagem pública a **_**Sally Owens**_**. Adivinhem? Ela vai ser mamããããe! E imaginem que bebê mais sortudo! Vai ser criado ouvindo o melhor da história mundial e da história ficcional. Enfim, Sally, eu desejo a você toda a sorte do mundo nessa nova empreitada. Que ela seja mais que fantástica e eterna: que seja inspiradora. Dessa vez posso dizer com certeza que sei que você vai fazer o melhor possível e que não tem como haver uma mãe melhor. Boa sorte para você e para o Guto. Qualquer coisa você me grita – eu sou pai do meu irmão mais novo, já te contei? Posso ensinar tudo. Mas se tiver sorte, vai ser um bebê calmo e doce. Se não tiver vai ser um bebê ativo e fascinante que, apesar das noites sem dormir, vai te dar ótimos momentos. Um beijo e muito, muito carinho e amor.**

**Agora, para a Beta, dona **_**Lívia**_**. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Você sabe que é demais. Não sei o que faria sem você para me lembrar de tudo e ainda cobrar. Te amo, mana!**

**Luisa Brito**: E na verdade demorou, né? Minha desculpas e espero que compense! Um beijo!

**Clara**: Manaaaaaaaaaaa! É tão bom ler os seus comentários! Bem, o meu maior medo era do reencontro dos dois. Sei que, de alguma forma, 'tava todo mundo esperando algo mágico e romântico, mas não vai ser assim. Então tentei deixar romântica, já que o mágico ta fora de cogitação. Agora, já imaginou conversar sobre o seu noivo, um homem que você não conhece? É incrível. E que tal o Remus? Apaixonável, né? Não deixe um tal de William ficar sabendo. Vou tomar conta dele bem, mas não se esqueça de que estamos uma geração antes do Harry, os Weasley não tem muita importância aqui. Beijo!

**Anis**: Oooi! Ah, eu também 'tava louca pro James chegar. Sei que é estranho o próprio autor falar assim, mas é o que acontece. Você quer 'salvar' a Lily, mas sabe que não é hora do Prongs chegar. Uma loucura. Ah, as U/A's são o que há de melhor. É bom ajudar nisso! Gostou desse? Um beijo!

**Kelly**: Exatamente! Foi o tipo de reencontro às avessas típico de James e Lily. É interessante essa chave das amizades porque a gente nunca pára para pensar sobre isso. Só me lembro de Dom Quixote e Sancho Pança de amigos na era das cavalarias. Remus é um fofo, né? E a Meg também é um doce. Que tal esse? Só perdôo se comentar. Um beijo! P.S.: Claro que estamos mais que bem servidas de beta, né? É só a melhor.

**Carolina**: Ah, você foi a melhor! Começou toda tímida e calada e de repente ta pedindo beijo! Vamos com calma, há oitocentos anos as pessoas não saiam se beijando a torto e a direito. Nem aos seus cônjuges! Aguarde e você terá um lindo romance de época – com todos os direitos. Quanto à mãe da Meg, tudo nos leva a crer que já era pra ela. O pai dela? Nem Meggae sabe quem é. Espere, ok? Beijos e obrigada!

**Bruna**: Beviiiin! Que linda. Então, baladeira, esse foi o reencontro que eu tanto receei. Gostou mesmo? E agora? Ainda gosta. Meggae não é de ninguém camponesa solteira. Pete é o Pettigrew – rato, que rato? Ahauhauah – e ele está na fic. Imagino que você tenha encontrado o Remus, não é? Achou que a Lily gostou do seu herói? Hmmm! Obrigada por tudo, sem vocês eu também não daria conta do recado. Meu elogios são sinceros! Beijos.

**Priscila Louredo**: Você é a mais boazinha, né? Acha que to me fazendo de coitadinha? Engana-se, eu sou uma pobre coitada em ano de vestibular. Mas mesmo assim, não se nega a inspiração. Acho que você encontrou o Remus e percebeu que esse é o Peter mesmo. Muitas emoções, né? Que tal esse? Espero que agora tenha menos dúvidas. Se não tiver, no próximo terá. Beijos, obrigada!

**Rafaela Porto**: Fáááááá! Ai, que lindo, você por aqui! Eu fui sincera, uai, nada de modéstia. O que fazer, não é? Ele é o príncipe no cavalo branco nessa fic literalmente. Ok, talvez nem tão príncipe assim. E então, gostou? Um beijooo!

**Thaty**: Ah, foi tão conto de fadas, né? Eu gostei. Enfim, demorei muuuito, mas cheguei. Gostou? Um beijo.

**Maga do 4**: ahuahauhauahau! Sim, suas impressões estavam incrivelmente certas. Foi muito tempo, né? Que tal esperar o Sr Evans responder a sua pergunta? E eu concordo totalmente: nada melhor que ver James Potter sofrendo para conquistar Lily Evans. Espero que não tenha abandonado a fic! Um beijo.

**Larya**: você é brasileira? Hehe. Que bom que você gostou do James, ele é meu personagem favorito na série HP. As UA's tem sido uma saída hoje para o pessoal e uma chance de mostrar uma criatividade além do mundo mágico. Gostou desse? Um beijo!

**Bia Black**: Com certeza: nada melhor que século XV com marotos. O James é o melhor e ninguém pode duvidar. (suspira) Vai ser um prazer betar ODVP, viu? Quando quiser, é só gritar. Aí está, três séculos depois, mas o próximo ta encaminhado, viu? Obrigada e um beijo.

**Assuero Racsama**: Bem, eu gosto de ser fiel à época, sabe? Por isso essa fic eh NC-18, porque ela é pesada em conteúdo, como o seu tempo. TIREM AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA DO PC! Prefiro não falar sobre a espada do James, ta? Mas ele é um talento. Meg é uma figura diferente em muitos sentidos, você vai ver. Não que ela supere a Lily, claro. Acho que não é a primeira vez nessas respostas a reviews que eu comento que os marotos são marotos em todas as épocas e me animo a dizer que é só o começo! Estudei e estudo todas as vezes em que escrevo, você foi um dos poucos a notar. Amo suas reviews, você nunca perde nada! Aguardo os próximos comentários. Um beijooo!

**Jessica de Paula**: Ai, que honra ser a primeira autora medieval que você lê! Se quiser indicações, conheço muitas boas, ta? Sei que demorei muuuito a postar, mas o próximo ta encaminhado. Um grande beijo! Obrigada.

**Banny**: Obrigada! E esse capítulo? Beijos.

**Srt. Lizzie Potter**: Meu Deus! Também sou totalmente fã de cinema. Você acha que dá um bom filme? Nem me viu esfregando as mãos imaginando isso. Muito obrigada! Gostou desse cap? Um beijo.

**Carol Lair**: Preciso nem dizer que sou sua fã, né? Fico até saltitante de ver você comentando a minha fic. E na verdade elas não lavavam, só bordavam e pariam. É, criados são pra isso, o trabalho é para os destinados a ele. Já dizia Santo Agostinho. Entãão, aquela cena foi muito, muito surtada pra escrever. Porque eu pensei nela um tempão até chegar à forma final. E afinal, até que a galera gostou. E eu acho que alguém mais disse isso: "o norte é pra onde?". E você descobriu, certo? Surrey. Demorei décadas mas é um capítulo digno do Grope, né? Aguardo sua impressões! Um beijoooo.

**Ceci Potter**: Obaaa, leitora nova! Ah, eles são ótimos. E extremamente irritantes ao mesmo tempo. Humanos, han? Hehe. Que tal esse capítulo? Obrigada e um beijo!

**1 Lily Evans**: Oiii. Acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas, com exceção da de como eles sabia quem era a Lily. Bem, ele a conhece de criança, certo? E além do mais ela era a única ruiva, ele estava à espreita com Sirius... Gostou desse? Um beijo.

Ah! O cap passado foi postado com um ou dois errinhos de digitação. Vou consertá-los agora, ok? Não deixem de dizer o que acharam.

Um beijo!

_**Diana**_


End file.
